Nekojins
by Hebinekojin
Summary: Harry's sixth year will prove interesting, with familly secrets revealed, Sirius' marriage and Voldemort demise...
1. Hello Houston?

NEKOJINS

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowling, minus Dr Slump, whose name belongs to Akira Toriyama. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not being used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bear collection...

This work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowling, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

I got myself a beta, so this is the rewieved chapter, thank you to Celtic Cross!

So, on with the show...

Chapter 1 - Discovery

It was the dead of the night in the sixth year Gryffindor dormitory. Everybody was asleep, except Ron Weasley, who had been woken up by some weird noises coming from his friend's Harry's bed.

Annoyed, he got up and went to shake Harry.

Harry was dreaming: he was flying, looking for the Golden Snitch. As he took an hair pin bend to the left, he was unbalanced by a bludger. He managed to stay on his broom with the help of his tail. He carefully trapped the snitch between his hands, aware and mindful of his claws.

His dream seemed perfectly normal to him until his friend Ron appeared on his broom and began to shake him.

"Harry! Wake up!" Ron was exasperated, Harry had only batted his hand away and turned on his other side.

Ron winced as he extended his hands to shake Harry anew. He moved them into a moonbeam and discovered they had been scratched. He sighed deeply before going back to Harry.

This time, his efforts were rewarded, as Harry opened his eyes.

"Wha'?" he slurred.

"This is the last time you sleep with Crookshanks! First his purring wakes me up, and then he scratched my hands... Next time, you let him sleep in the common room!" Ron stormed to his bed, burying himself under the covers. He was soon deep asleep.

Harry blinked sleepily before shrugging and going back to sleep.

The next morning, as they waited for Hermione to arrive to go to breakfast, Ron, still a little bit asleep, didn't look where he was about to sit, and earned himself some nice scratches, as he nearly sat on Crookshanks, who was napping on a couch.

During their descent from the Gryffindor tower, he refused to speak to either Harry or Hermione, sending dark looks their way. Both Harry and Hermione were unable to understand his behaviour and chalked it up to a puberty mood swing, induced by a nightmare.

On his way to breakfast, a perplexed Harry happened to step behind Draco Malfoy.

As soon as he saw and recognised him he began to make a soft noise in the back of his throat, much like an annoyed cat.

Blaise Zabini, who had had to go back to his dormitory as he had forgotten his potions book again, and was walking behind Harry, heard him.

His eyes widened, and he carefully looked from side to side, to know if anybody else had noticed. When he saw everybody else rushing to their breakfast and that nobody was paying attention to them, he grabbed Harry from behind, put one of his hands on Harry's mouth and manhandled him into an empty room.

As he was finishing locking the door, two hard hands on his shoulders turned him to face a very angry Harry, his eyes shining and spitting green fire.

"What do you think you're doing, Zabini?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"It's not what you think..." Blaise tried to placate him.

His only answer was an increase in the soft noise's volume.

"Stop that!" Blaise urged him. It was no use as Harry became louder and louder.

Blaise sighed. "I didn't want it to come down to this, but it is kind of an emergency..."

Harry was soon faced with a tail moving hypnotically in front of his face. He immediately calmed down and began to chase it.

After a few minutes, Blaise spoke again. "Are you calmer now? Merlin, it's so embarrassing!" he mumbled, his ears flat on his head.

Harry looked up from the tail he had caught and gasped. "You ...You look like a mix between a cat and a human. How come?"

Blaise blushed and began to try and make some knots with his tail. "Well, to explain... hum...Perhaps it would be clearer and easier to understand if you took a good look at yourself." He advised Harry before giving him a small mirror. Curious, Harry took it and observed himself. In the mirror, a cat boy, complete with slit-pupiled green eyes was looking back at him.

He laughed. "It's an enchanted mirror!"

Blaise shook his head. "Nope! But you can feel for yourself if you don't believe me."

Harry did as he was told and felt around his skull. No ears. On his head? Two soft triangular pieces of fur. Hot to the touch. Hurting when he pinched them.

"Remove your spell at once!" he attacked Blaise, who defended himself not only with his hands, but also with his tail. Harry increased his attack and soon, Blaise's tail was countered by Harry's.

"Ok, Ok!" relented Blaise.

Harry stopped and stood back.

Blaise drew his wand, pointed it towards Harry and said "Finite Incantatum"

Harry sighed happily, but as he was trying to sidestep him to exit the room, Blaise, who had grabbed the tail, which had been lifting the back of his robes, stopped him

He quickly released it when Harry began to hiss again.

"See? No spell!"

Harry slumped to the floor. "I can't go to class like that!"

Blaise frowned. "No, you can't. First..." he pointed his wand on Harry's robes at the base of his tail. "Troulalaitou." Harry's robes, pants and underwear ripped and Blaise, turning Harry to have a better view, put his hand in the hole and passed Harry's tail through it. He smirked at Harry's sigh. "Comfortable?"

Harry nodded before arching an eyebrow towards Blaise. "Troulalaitou? What kind of spell is that?" he asked incredulously.

Blaise sighed deeply and his face had a little tinge of red as he answered "It's one of Dad's 'specials'. He created them, so he said that he had a right to name them... Don't ask." He shook his head and extended his hand to Harry and pulled him to his feet.

"Now you have to calm down. Breathe deeply and focus on your human side. Think about your human body, how it looks and what it feels like. Only when you're calm enough will you be able to do the switch." He instructed Harry.

Ten minutes later, Harry looked in the mirror to be confronted by a human boy.

"See, it's easy. Your cat side will slip through if you're not careful when you feel deep or violent emotions, like anger, hatred, or happiness..." Blaise went on in his lecture mode. "And the hole through your robes will even be invisible, isn't it great?"

Harry nodded before jumping to his feet. "I don't understand" he paced, "what is happening with me? Us?"

Blaise stepped in front of him and stopped him by putting his hands on his shoulders.

"You and I are part Nekojins, meaning one of our ancestors was one too. Sometimes, the cat side never reveal itself. Some other times, well..." he smirked.

Harry was stunned, and his ears stood straight on his head. "But nobody in my family..."

Blaise bit his lower lip. "I'm afraid I can't explain. My father will have to do it."

Suddenly Harry jumped. "We're missing Potions!"

Blaise smiled at him. "No problems. I'll explain what happened to Father. Come on, we'll wait for him in his office. Change back!"

Bewildered, Harry did as he was told, before being dragged towards the dungeons.


	2. We have a problem

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowling, minus Dr Slump, whose name belongs to Akira Toriyama. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not being used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bear collection...

This work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowling, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

This is the chapter where Harry receives the shock of his life...

Second chapter betaed. Thanks Celtic Cross!

Chapter 2 - Hello Houston?

Harry had so much on his mind that he was walking like a Muggle robot and didn't register the direction they had taken until he found himself in his potion master's study.

As they were waiting a black blur, which was revealed to be a black cat once it had stopped moving, entered the room. Blaise shrieked excitedly before completely transforming into a cat and running to greet it.

The two cats were playing with each other, coiling around themselves, exchanging fake hits, and trying to pin the other on the floor. Harry was watching, mesmerized. He felt a twinge of envy as he watched the mewling duo pursuing each other around the room, jumping on the furniture.

The peace of the moment was broken when the door of the office opened and closed. The cats had disappeared into the next room, leaving Harry alone to face Snape, who raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"So, Potter," he began, "Is your sense of direction suddenly lacking? I thought the potion lessons were given in the classroom."

There was an excited mewl, interrupting Snape's rant, and one of the cats did a good impersonation of a black whirlwind as he ran into the room, turning twice around Harry at full speed, purring, before twirling around Snape's ankles, all the while increasing his purring.

"Calm down! Are you trying to make me fall?" Snape inquired.

The cat sat and tilted his head, giving him a sort of feline smirk. Snape sighed "Knowing you, it's more than possible..."

The cat purred louder and stood on his back paws, putting his front ones on Snape's knees.

"Oh, no, you don't! Or I'll pluck all of your hair!" He hadn't even finished his sentence that the cat was already climbing him.

Snape shrugged and walked to his chair, acting as though he didn't mind the cat firmly attached to his chest by his claws. As soon as he was seated, the cat let himself fall into his lap.

"Hey! Watch where you put those paws of yours!" The cat just licked Snape's nose.

Harry blushed.

Snape looked at him. "So, explanations, Potter?"

Harry stayed silent, not knowing what to tell, and more importantly, how to tell it. Blaise's entrance into the office saved him from having to respond as he went and stood near a very embarrassed Harry, put one hand on his shoulder to attract his attention and indicated Snape with his head.

"Well, Potter, meet my father, and well... somebody who could be labeled, for lack of a better term, my father!" he smirked.

Snape frowned and took a breath as if to berate Blaise, but one wave of Blaise's hand made him stay silent.

Harry blinked. When what Blaise had told him had finally sank in, he flopped down on the floor, never realizing he was in his nekojin form.

Blaise's grin widened "See why I brought him here?"

Snape's cat, who had jumped from his lap joined Blaise who was kneeling near Harry. He put a careful paw on Harry's leg. Harry never noticed Blaise kneeling at his side, or Snape locking and warding the door, too occupied he was staring into the cat's golden eyes.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. "You're joking, right? It's just a real cat, there's no way..." his voice, tinged with a little edge of hysteria, suddenly failed him.

The cat just sat here, his head hung, extending and re-sheathing his claws in a nervous gesture reminiscent of a human fidgeting. Blaise went to him, pulling him into the circle of his arms and hugging him tightly. They stayed frozen outside of time, looking into each other's eyes, seemingly conversing in silence.

"Are you sure? Really, really sure?" The cat licked Blaise's hand. He sighed and put him back on the floor in front of Harry.

Harry jumped when he heard Snape's sigh. "You know we have others ways to convince him, don't you?" The cat only seemed to frown at him. Snape's voice was soft as he added "Of course, you'll stubbornly stick to what you decided... So go ahead."

The cat looked at his paws. A few seconds later, on the floor in front of Harry sat James Potter, his arms around his legs drawn to his chest. He kept his eyes downcast, not daring to look at Harry.

Harry who was feeling a little bit hysterical. "You, but... you're dead!" his breath hitched. Blaise and Snape were looking attentively at James, trying to restrain themselves from rushing and hugging him, but they had agreed to let James do things on his own first.

James looked up into Harry's face, winced at what he saw and quickly cast his eyes back down.

Harry hissed and got up, beyond simply angry and more like enraged, so he may not be held entirely responsible for his next words. "How could you! You let her die! It's all your fault!"

James seemed to shrink on himself in front of Harry's rage. His shaking shoulders were the only thing that gave away his tears.

Harry was seething, his hands into twin fists. His eyes were nearly entirely black.

James bravely looked up and extended his hand towards Harry, begging him to calm down enough to listen and more importantly heard him. Harry batted his hand away and shouted "I hate you!"

James was heartbroken. Snape ran to his side and pulled him into his arms. He rubbed his back soothingly and whispered in his ear "Enough. Now we're doing things my way."

When he turned towards Harry his face was set in his fiercest scowl. He tried to keep his voice steady but barely managed it.

"How could you! You're nearly all he had left!"

"He let my mother die! It's as if he killed her himself!" bellowed Harry.

With a little cry, Blaise joined his fathers' embrace, clinging to James.

Snape saw red. He was so furious he could not stopped himself as he disentangled himself from James and Blaise, strode to Harry and slapped him hard enough to sent him sprawling on the floor.

"You have no right to judge him! You don't even know the whole situation! She kept him chained! He had to sleep on the floor and do all the housework! But you don't even want to listen because it would disturb your idea of what a perfect woman your mother was!" Snape bellowed "She treated him like an animal!"

James' body impacting with his own shut him up. He automatically enfolded him in his arms and comforted him, whispering soothing nonsense in his ears. Blaise was standing a few meters away, tears slipping on his cheeks, mumbling a mantra of "Sorry, it's all my fault, I shouldn't have bring him here..." over and over.

Snape sighed "I know you both didn't want him to know, but it must be explained."

He turned to Harry who was sitting on the floor, rubbing his red cheek.

"Potter! Go sit at the table!" Harry frowned and hissed but let Blaise dragged him to the table. "Blaise, bring the Veritaserum." Seeing James' tear stained face, he wiped it with his handkerchief and told him gently "It's the only way we're going to convince him to believe us and you know it. Now we're doing things my way." He guided him gently to sit at the table.


	3. Don't Too late

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings, minus Dr slump, whose name belongs to Akira Toriyama. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

Chapter 3 – We have a problem

They were all seated to the table, James still clinging to Snape's hand.

"Blaise, you survey us, you know the procedure in case of problem." That said the potions master of Hogwarts extended his hand and quickly swallowed three drops of veritaserum.

Seeing James' hand creeping towards the vial, Blaise shot him a pained look and told him gently "You don't have to..." he shut up fairly quickly as he saw James' determination in his eyes and let him take his drops.

Blaise began to establish that it really was veritaserum by asking simple questions, such as their names, age, professions and then moved on more personal questions whose answers would only be known by those in the room, such as their animagus forms, a stag for James and a black panther for Snape, and both unregistered, which Blaise confirmed.

With that done, Blaise moved on the trickier questions. He first addressed James "Who was your lover or lovers during your three last school years?"

James' smile was a little bit odd on his flaming red face, but he still answered "Severus, always;" in the monotone veritaserum induced tone.

Harry was fidgeting and couldn't stop his outburst "You're lying! Sirius and Remus would have known!"

Blaise put a restraining hand on his arm to catch his attention. "They can't" he murmured. He choose to direct his next question to James, after all he had always wondered how they had pulled that off without being caught by their friends, and now was a golden opportunity to satisfy his curiosity with both his fathers' permission, what more could a Slytherin dream of?

"So, how did you manage to hide your relationship from your Gryffondor friends?"

"I used my cat form and pulled a Slytherin trick. Each evening we were to spend the night together, I make them drink a sleeping draught. When it took effect, I transformed and left. Nobody notice a black cat in the shadows, and I always found some good soul to open the fat lady for me."

Harry interrupted "Why did Sirius sent professor Snape to the Whomping Willow?"

James winced a little. "Because Remus had smelled him on me. And they noticed me as a cat around them. He thought Severus was an Animagus because Remus had smell both of our scents on him once. He thought that put into danger, he would transform to escape."

Harry frowned. "Did Dumbledore know?"

"I never told him. Lily might have."

"Wait a minute!" Harry turned to Blaise. "You said they were your fathers, how is that possible?"

This time it was Severus who answered. "I found out I was pregnant a few months after our graduation. I gave birth to him."

Harry's eyes widened. " But how is that possible for males to be pregnant?"

Severus smirked. "The more commonly admitted theory is that wizards are the result of magical creature/ human breeding, and the ability to male pregnancy is just a dominant trait."

Harry squirmed on his chair. Blaise cleared his throat "Well, back to our little conversation, gentlemen? What about Lily Evans, how did she came into the picture? Why didn't you stay together?"

Severus sighed deeply. "We took all the precautions we could to ensure that our couple was a secret. So that when Dumbledore came with the a prophecy saying that James had to father a child with Lily, she jumped on the occasion, and James couldn't refuse."

Harry frowned. "Did she know about you and professor Snape?"

"Yes. She caught us kissing in the broomshed after Quidditch practice."

Blaise was stunned. "Why did she accept then?"

"She liked to think herself in love with James. She jumped on the occasion."

Several seconds of silence ticked away.

Harry voiced his next question in a little voice. "Was it true what professor Snape said? That she kept you chained and all that?"

James looked at the table top. "Yes"

Blaise was gobsmacked. " How did it happened? It doesn't look like the behaviour of a person in love..."

"When I received Sev's owl about Blaise's birth, telling me that they were both all right, I was so happy that I slipped in front of her."

"But she loved you!" interjected Harry in a last attempt to cling to his perfect family fantasy.

"No, she loved the image she had of me. And the feeling of being in love with that image. When I proved different, she took her deceptions on me. And it didn't help that she was eight month pregnant..."

"Did she really treated you like an animal?"

"Yes, I was not allowed to go outside without her. I slept on the floor. It may have been partly because she was jealous of my relationship with Severus and wanted to keep us apart... Or she wanted to be able to take her anger out on me."

"Why didn't you go to Dumbledore? He would have helped you!"

"I did. I told him that I was unhappy and wanted to divorce. I thought that now that I had fulfilled his damn prophecy and that Harry was born, he would grant me my wish."

"What happened?" both Harry and Blaise wanted to know, after all, they weren't cats for nothing.

"He told her that I had sneaked out. She beat me with a broom and chained me to a wall. She left me here without food or water for two days. She threatened to kill Harry."

"And Sirius and Remus never noticed?"

"We were not seeing each other as often as before, and whenever they came, she forced me to lie to them, she blackmailed me with Sev's and Blaise's lives."

"Why not with Harry's?" Blaise wondered.

"Because she didn't dare going against Dumbledore."

"But it would have been logical. If she hated you so much, she should have hated me too. She could have killed me and told Dumbledore that I suffocated in my sleep, or accuse you..."

"She didn't for two reasons. First, she didn't want to have to sleep with me ever again. She considered me an animal, and I disgusted her. And secondly, because I explained to her that the cat side did not necessarily show. My mother was part nekojin. She never developed the cat side."

"Professor, is that why you always picked on me? Not only because of this whole Voldie thing... But more importantly because I remind you of the one that had hurt my father..."

Severus Snape blushed fiercely and nodded, keeping his face sheltered by his hair.

"Professor, how did you know of the situation my father lived in?"

"We wrote to each other. When I received no answer to one of my messages, I wrote again, asking the owl to wait for an answer. It came back with the words 'no pencil' scratched with a burnt match on the back of my message. Next, I always made sure to sent a muggle pen with a sheet of parchment for the answer, sent my owls at night and instructed them not to come back without an answer and to give the messages to James only."

Blaise, who had been silent for a while, decided to pipe in. "You knew and you did nothing to help him?"

"He asked me not to. He was afraid they were going to kill us both."

"How did you reunited?"

"I became a spy for Dumbledore to have access to both sides. I asked Voldemort to be the one to kill James, arguing that I wanted revenge on him, because he left me pregnant to marry a mudblood. I was granted it."

"How did you manage it?"

"I warned James of our arrival, but I could not give him a date, or hour. I told him to transform mid curse. I only killed air and an illusion he projected with the wand I had sent him back. He had given it to me after graduation, to leave a little bit of him with me. Besides, Evans had his wand locked away..."

"All right, but..." Harry's next question was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Severus, my boy, can I come in?"

Blaise jumped to his feet and whispered "transform" to Harry and James before doing it himself.


	4. Would you like a cup of tea with your ex...

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings, minus Dr slump, whose name belongs to Akira Toriyama. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

Chapter 4 – Don't... too late...

James had followed but Harry had some difficulties.

"Think cat, think cat..." he mumbled to himself.

Severus, still seated at the table answered Dumbledore "No"

Harry swore when his eyes landed on the vial of Veritaserum: the effects had obviously not worn off!

He grabbed the vial and ran to the next room, which proved to be the bedroom. He put it in one of the bedsite tables and sat on the floor, breathing deeply and focussing on the word 'cat'.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had managed to be granted entrance.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at himself: four paws, black fur, a switching tail... He had done it!

He proudly went to join his father and half brother in the other room. They greet him with a chorus of mewls and twined their bodies around his, attracting Dumbledore's attention, and more importantly, buying time for Severus who was still under Veritaserum.

"So, Severus, I see you acquired a new cat."

"Yes, he is my cat's other son."

Harry, Blaise and James sighed internally, even under a truth serum, the potion Master still managed to hide the real important facts.

"Well, you must want to know why I paid you a visit tonight."

Severus tore his eyes from James who had padded next to him and seemed ready to scratch him if need be, to answer. "Not really, but you're going to tell me anyway..."

Dumbledore frowned "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Severus sighed "You just interrupted me in the middle of something really important, that's all."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. I came here to ask you if you could hide two members of the order for a few days."

"Why me?"

"I don't want anybody to know and the others are too obvious."

"Why not put them in Grimmauld place?"

"Because I don't want anybody to know they're still alive. And in the Headquarters they're bound to bump into others members of the order. Besides, one is hurt and need Madam Pomfrey's help. He can't travel much."

Snape blinked. "Who are they?"

A bark at the door, and soon Snuffles ran into the room, sniffing in every corner but concentrating more on two chairs around the table.

Snape scolded him "I don't think this is proper behaviour."

Sirius transformed back into human. He was frowning. "It's not like I'm happy to stay here either. But Remus and I need to hide and we are sure there's a spy in the Order. Till we identify him or her... We were ambushed on our last mission. And Remus got a little problem..."

Just as he said those words, a big wolf jumped into the room, the leash attached to the collar around his neck flowing behind him.

He ran two times around the room before he saw the cats, standing in a cluster near Snape. He ran to them before anybody could react. The cats fled in the only they could: the open door.

Minerva MacGonnagal was nearly trampled as she stopped in the doorway, panting. "Sorry, Albus, but he escaped me!"

Snape growled and asked "What is the problem with him?" showing Remus who was busy inspecting the spot where the cats had stood, and then the chairs.

"Well," began Sirius, raking his hand through his hair "The Death Eaters threw me a spell to lock me in my dog form, but Remus leapt and intercepted it."

"Well, gentlemen, I'm going to warn mister Filch to lock Mrs. Norris tonight. I'll let you settle." Dumbledore fled the room with MacGonnagal and stopped on the threshold to add "I'll send you Madam Pomfrey tomorrow." He closed the door as he left.

Severus rubbed his face with his hands "You'd better tie him to the table and help me catch those cats."

He had just finished his sentence when he found himself hold at wand point. He gulped.

"Before" Sirius drawled, "you're going to explain to me why I smelled Harry in your rooms, and more importantly, why I smelled James..."

Severus tried to do some of the quick thinking he was known for. "I give Occlumency lessons to your godson. And I am not responsible for your olfactive illusions."

"Don't joke around, Snape. I can recognize a fresh scent when I stumbled upon one." He snarled.

Severus was about to answer when Blaise knocked and entered. "Professor? I found one of your cats. Or, at least, I think it is one of them..." he said, handing Snape a green eyed black cat. Snape frowned and cradled it to his chest. "Thank you, Mister Zabini. You should go back to your common room."

Blaise nodded but he had just made a step when he found Remus in his way. He swallowed nervously as the big wolf sniffed him all over.

"Oh oh!" Blaise frowned and looked nervously towards Snape, who was unable to help him, as Sirius was still holding him at wand point. Everybody jumped a little as Remus began to growl playfully.

Blaise stepped back into the room. Remus followed him. He tried to sidestep the big wolf but to no avail.

He was quickly backed to a chair he jumped on before jumping on the table. Remus paced in front of him, still growling.

Blaise narrowed his eyes. Each time he tried to step down, he was faced with Remus' fangs.

He soon began to hiss, his ears flat on his skull and jumped from the table, his tail switching back and forth.

"Blaise, no!" But Snape's warning came too late, as Remus and Blaise were already wrestling on the floor.

Harry jumped from Snape's arms and joined the tussle on the floor.


	5. One pregnancy for the Snapes, one!

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings, minus Dr slump, whose name belongs to Akira Toriyama. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

Chapter 5 – Would you like a cup of tea with your explanations?

"What is happening?" growled Sirius in an earie approximation of Padfoot. He teared his eyes from the mock brawl going on near the table to look at Severus.

"Well, you see..." temporised Severus. He stopped when he heard a loud hissing coming from the door step. Another black cat was on the threshold, hissing and spitting at Sirius.

"Don't!" Severus tried to stop him, but once again was unheard as Sirius was thrown to the floor by the impact of another's body. He blinked when James in all his neko glory confronted him.

He gulped nervously as he looked into glowing golden eyes.

"James, let him go!" intervened Snape, grabbing James' shoulder and tearing him off Sirius' prone body.

James looked his lover over to be sure he was alright before he hugged him tightly.

Severus sighed. "Why did you attack him?"

James nearly growled "He had no right to threaten you!"

Severus shook his head. "Okay, everybody listen!" he clapped his hands. "Blaise, Harry, Lupin! Stop that, you oversized children! Black, you take care of Lupin, tie him to the table or whatever, and sit! Blaise, Harry, same goes for you! James I'm alright, go and sit. I'll bring tea. Now!" he shouted. Everybody felt compelled to obey. "And I don't want to see any biting, scratching, jumping on each other or hexing!" he warned them.

He locked and warded the door a second time after opening it to look both sides of the corridor, just to make sure that they would not be interrupted by anymore visitors.

As soon as he was seated after giving everybody his cup of tea and a bowl of water for Remus, James climbed in his lap, all the while glaring at Sirius.

Blaise and Harry were ignoring their tea and playing a game of chase the tail, while Remus was smirking under the table, the three of them totally at ease.

"Well, I guess you have some questions," began Severus. "But first, tell me what you know about Nekojins."

Sirius thought for a moment before answering. "They are bipeds, part human, part cat. They can choose between three forms, the first being completely human, even if in this form they still have slit pupiled eyes. The second, called in-between is their common form, meaning a human with cat ears, eyes, a tail and claws. And the last one, completely cat."

"Correct." Yawned James, putting his head on Severus' shoulder and beginning to purr, pleased by Severus' hand rubbing his back.

"They tend to purr when pleased" added Severus wryly.

"I think both Remus and I own you some excuses, Snape, for the Whomping Willow..."

Snape waved it away. "I know, James explained. Now you know that he was the cat you noticed ... We have more urgent matters to address.

By the way, Dumbledore, according to what we know, isn't aware that James is alive and that he and Harry are part Nekojins, as is Blaise, James and mine son."

"Alright, this explain that. But that mean you and James are..."

"We've been together the three last school years. And we have never been apart since we reunited, fifteen years ago."

James purring increased, and his hands slipped to Severus' hips. He manages to catch James' wandering hands before they reached their intended goal.

"They easily tend to forget that they have company" a bright red Severus mumbled.

"We don't care, it's different." James chided before kissing Severus.

Sirius snickered. He soon stopped when Remus put his muzzle between his legs, wagging his tail. Sirius pushed him back under the table.

It was James' turn to snicker. Sirius put out his tongue.

James laughed before wiggling a bit in Severus' lap, who blushed before steadying him, grabbing his hips with both hands.

"Kids, enough!" Blaise and Harry looked up. "We need to get back on tracks!" James pouted like a child denied a treat, which he was at the time. Severus murmured to him "Later." James nodded eagerly.

"What tracks?" Blaise blinked.

Harry frowned. " The spy?"

Severus nodded. "And James' resurrection. I don't want anybody to put his or her noses into our business. Especially not the ministry."

Sirius nodded. "Don't worry, as glad as Remus and I are to know that James is alive and happy, we don't plan on exposing your lives, and, by playing ducks and drakes, the kids', Remus and mine. They had meddle enough in our lives as it is." He finished bitterly.

James intervened shyly. "Sirius... I... I'm sorry I didn't intervene when you were sent to Azkaban...I..."

"was a total wreck. You didn't stop alternating between crying, sleeping and depressing for the two first years. The only one able to reach him was Blaise, and only because as a child he had no qualms about forcing James to do things and get out of his depression." Severus explained, enfolding James into his arms, his eyes begging Sirius to understand. "I was the one to deny him when he was better. I feared a relapse and attracting the Dark Lord's attention. I didn't want him to try and kill James again should he discover he was still alive. Or my part in keeping him alive..." He sighed deeply. "I hided him from the rest of the world, as I was scared he would be taken away from me. And then I had to spy...I'm sorry, Black, I am the one responsible..."

Harry shook his head and muttered "It's Dumbledore's fault. Why didn't he insist that Sirius get a trial? He knew Sirius would never betray you..."

James blushed "Maybe, but he'll say that after the Shrieking Shack..."

Sirius frowned at him before shrugging. "Let's just put it in the past. Besides, if you want to play 'who is responsible' you can step back to you-know-who : if he hadn't decided to kill Lily and you, nothing would have happened."

"So you don't resent me?" James almost whispered.

Sirius laughed, and stood up, walked till James, grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. He hugged him tightly. "No, you nitwit! I don't even resent Snape!" Remus joined them and licked James hand.

James' smile could have fulfilled London's need in electricity for a week at least.

"Well, everything is all and well, but I'd like to know why you don't seem to need your glasses..." Harry asked his father.

James giggled a little, "It's easy, it's one of my 'specials', it has been designed to hide your eyes. Because the only way to tell Nekojins and Humans apart is that Nekojins always have slit pupiled eyes, whatever their forms. So, if people looked you in the eyes, they would be able to tell... Hence the need for glasses... And you don't use glasses if your sight is good, so..." James stopped dramatically to pull his wand out of his sleeve and point it at Harry. "Take them off!" he ordered. Harry obeyed.

James waved his wand around for a little bit before winking to Harry. "First, levare dissimulo." Harry's eyes tingled and teared up. He blinked the tears away and opened his eyes to find the world clear and neat again. He smiled brightly to his father before sitting down, playing 'who could read the small print better' with Blaise.

They were startled when James put Harry's glasses in front of him on the table. "There, I charmed them not to show your real eyes, and they're harmless. You can still use them as camouflage."

"Thanks!" Before anyone could react, he was on his feet and hugging James as if his life was depending on it. At first surprised, then hesitant, James returned the hug just as tight.

They spent the rest of the afternoon dissecting the ambush and trying to find who the spy was.


	6. Nekojin extra glue

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings, minus Dr slump, whose name belongs to Akira Toriyama. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

Chapter 6 – One pregnancy for the Snapes, one!

They were having dinner when suddenly, Harry jumped on his feet and shouted, "We missed classes! The professors and our classmates will want to know why! And Dumbledore!"

Blaise's eyes widened. "Speaking of which, I'd like to know why he fled the room earlier. I mean he could have hidden you somewhere else, the shrieking shack, for example. Why did he had to put you here?"

Severus shrugged. "He wanted somebody with them? Or he thought that I perhaps could brew a potion to help Lupin?"

Harry's breath hitched. "Or perhaps he wanted them to inspect your quarters with their smells, to see if they noticed something out of order..."

Sirius nodded. "He was the one to suggest I stayed as a dog until we reached your rooms."

"But, I couldn't be the spy, I did not know about their mission."

Blaise whimpered. "I hope he didn't planned on having you and Black fighting and killing each other, seeing as you don't have the best of history together..."

Harry's mumbling of "He'd better not!" surprised everybody.

"Well, enough brainstorming for tonight!" James exclaimed cheerfully. "Siri, Remy, you can use the couch. Blaise, Harry, you can transfigure chairs into sleeping bags, I certainly don't want you to go back your dormitories. We will try to interrogate Dumbledore tomorrow. Sev?" James turned to his lover, conveying his intentions with his tail, who was tenderly strocking Severus' arm. "Besides, you said later, and it is later, and I have been a good little Nekojin..." he pouted. He grabbed Severus' hand and hastily dragged him to their bedroom, locking the door. Severus' voice could be heard casting silencing charms.

It was approximatively seven in the morning when Severus and James emerged from the bedroom. They were met by a smirking Sirius. "So, you two had fun last night?" Blaise and Harry were nowhere to be seen.

"They decided to sleep in the potion classroom after we were woken up by James' purring." He shrugged. "I never thought you could be so loud."

James and Severus blushed a nice shade of red. Remus, still as a wolf, entered the room with Blaise and Harry in tow. The three of them were grinning as their eyes landed on the blushing pair.

"We took him to the Great Hall for breakfast." explained Harry.

"Dumbledore asked us both where we were yesterday." Blaise stated.

The three adults turned towards them, their interest awaken.

Harry glanced to Blaise, who nodded. "We told him we met in the library, and seeing that Blaise had borrowed the book I wanted, we decided to share. We were so busy studying we didn't see the time. We took some food from the kitchen." He snickered a little.

Blaise went on. "We told him I was tutoring Harry in potions, and the best thing is that it was not a lie... It's what we did when we were woken up by the purring emanating from your room..." he teased. James and Severus blushed a new.

"For today, it would be better if you could write us a word... Maybe stating that Harry need time with his godfather..." he mused.

"And for you?" Severus wanted to know.

"Well, my family want to spend some time with me before travelling abroad. What's wrong with that? Besides, today is the first day of the Eastern holydays." He shrugged.

"Seems like you got it covered" remarked Severus before going to his desk, retrieving a piece of parchment, a quill and ink he handed to James, who jolted a few sentences and signed with a flourish.

"Why is it James writing it, and with his left hand?" enquired Sirius.

Severus smirked. "Albus knows my handwriting, and James writing with his left hand will alter his enough for our purposes. Now, all we have to do is wait for Madam Pomfrey and we will move to the house James and I bought."

Harry raised his hand and waved it. "And what about me?"

Severus smirked. "I'll tell him you are coming with us."

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Severus, my boy? I wanted to check on you before you left for the holydays. Can I come in?"

"Just a minute! Black is not dressed!"

Sirius snorted. Harry transformed into a cat. Blaise couldn't resist teasing him. "At least now, Harry is not stuck into cat form!" which earned him a scratch. Grinning, he transformed too.

Severus went to open the door when he saw James, rooted to the spot. He looked shocked and was alternatively between his hands and Severus.

"I can't!" he mumbled before running to the bedroom. Sirius ran after him.

A few minutes later, Black ran from the bedroom to Snape, murmured a few words in his ear and ran to check on Madam Pomfrey.

"Bad news, my boy?" asked a curious headmaster.

Severus, frowning, shook his head. "No, my oldest cat is a little bit grumpy. He is hiding under the bed. Black thinks he might be sick..."

"So, everything is alright?" insisted the Headmaster.

Severus nodded and handed him the note. "Blaise Zabini's parents came to fetch him this morning. Potter has a potion to finish, so I'll take him with me. We might be onto something important."

Dumbledore agreed. Madam Pomfrey arrived and he left.

She quickly examined Remus and received a big lick on the face when she asked him if he could understand her. She pronounced him healthy at the end of her examination but said she could not give him his human form back, but maybe he would transform by himself after the next full moon. If not, they'll have to ask professor Flitwick for a research on the counter curse.

She was about to leave when Severus directed her to the bedroom. "You still have one patient to see." He told her while opening the door. At first she only see Harry and Blaise who had jumped on the bed to be near James who was rocking himself under the covers.

She turned towards Severus and told him sternly. "I am not a veterinarian" as she made to leave, she noticed the form huddled under the covers, shaking slightly.

"Madam Pomfrey, meet my lover. He is part Nekojin and seems to be stuck in his in-between form."

She raised an eyebrow. "Were there some other symptoms?"

"No. We woke up as usual. He never had trouble to transform before..."

"Did he do something different from usual yesterday?" she asked, her lips curling a little, as if she was trying to refrain from smiling.

Severus' blush was enough of an answer for her.

She quickly marched to the bed and threw the covers away. She gasped, surprised, when she recognised James who whimpered and jumped into Severus' arms.

Severus sighed and, rubbing his back, put him back on the bed.

Madam Pomfrey began to laugh at the end of her examination. Sirius glared at her.

"Don't worry! He's not ill, he's pregnant! When pregnant, Nekojins can't transform because the depense of energy would endangered the baby. This is why they have the need to stay by their mate's side, or at least, to keep them in sight. To be protected, them and the baby."

Everybody was stunned silent, Sirius looking to and from between James' still flat stomach and Severus' gaping face.

James threw himself back into Severus' arms, purring louder than ever.

Severus turned frowning towards the medi witch. "Don't worry, I'm bound to secrecy by my oath" she assured them. She winked as she left.


	7. Who wants a rat doughnut?

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings, minus Dr slump, whose name belongs to Akira Toriyama. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

Chapter 7 – Nekojin extra glue.

"okay, is everybody ready?" Severus looked at everyone in turn. Black had rolled Lupin's leash tightly around his left wrist. Harry and Blaise were, once again, playing chase the tail while James, who seemed to be permanently attached to his waist was purring slightly.

"Okay, everybody put his hand or paw on the portkey, we're going!" he instructed them. They all regrouped and did as told. A tug to the navel and here they arrived. Blaise and Harry transformed into full cats before running into the garden to explore. Remus used his best hangdog expression, complete with a little whine, to be set free to explore and play with the two Nekojins.

"Well, Black, seems like we'll have to ready the house by ourselves..." remarked Severus.

A few days later, and Severus called the boys. "Could you please distract James for the afternoon? I have some shopping to do." He asked them.

They nodded eagerly and ran to drag the three other adults into a football game. Severus stayed to look for a few minutes, laughing as Padfoot stole the ball from Harry, who had been distracted by a butterfly landing on the glasses he still wore by habit.

Severus took avantage of James' distraction to apparate near the town. He had completed his shopping when he felt himself beeing observed. He altered his usual route but the sensation stayed the same: someone was keeping an eye on him, carefully hiding his or her intentions.

He was torn between two wishes: running away from what could be problems, or staying put in case it was one of Dumbledore's spies.

He had yet to make his mind when he noticed Mac Nair and Avery seemingly strolling the street ahead of him.

He turned towards the nearest shop, quickening his pace, as if he suddenly remembered something he had forgotten to buy. Nearly instantly, he felt the tip of a wand pocking him in the side. "Well, Severus, you're not an easy man to find when you don't want to, you know." Drawled the inmistakable tone of Lucius Malefoy in his ear. "I strongly adviced you not to make a scene, and to invite me to your house..." Severus had no other choice but to obey. As he reached the garden's entrance, he purposefully stepped on the alarm, sending four animals rushing into the house.

Lucius chuckled. "It's useless to warn them, the floo network has been already cut off..." and pointed to the roof where Nott, Crabbe and Goyle had landed. They were inside with a quick spell.

Lucius pushed Severus to the entrance door, and threw it open with an advanced alohamora.

"After you, my dear Severus" smirked Lucius. They entered the house. On the stairs two black cats, a black dog and a wolf were standing, looking alternatively between the descending Death Eaters and Lucius.

"So, Severus, who would have thought you were an animal man... Anyway, I think I recognize those two..." his hand not holding the wand pointed towards Padfoot and Moony, who were growling threateningly.

"Either you hold them back, Severus, or we'll be eating canine kebab for a while..." he smirked coldly as the two canines stopped at once.

Everybody was surprised when a door opened near the bottom of the stairs. A tall man with sleep mussed hair was silhouted by the light pouring from the living room.

"Well, well, well, a surprise guest" snarled Lucius. The silhouette on the doorstep stopped for a while, uncertain. The light provided by the setting sun was blinding the Death Eaters, which is why neither of them recognized James. Crabbe descended the stairs and stood before him, his wand drawn.

During a few seconds, nothing happened, or nothing visible, as Crabbe's gorilla's body was blocking the view.

And then, he slowly fall backwards to the floor, blood seeping from deep gouges on his throat. The silhouette was hissing, a tail switching back and forth with anger.

This was the moment Blaise and Harry choose to attack Nott and Goyle. Seeing this, Severus turned to Lucius and tried to wrestle his wand out of him, all the while trying to draw his own out. Lucius, who was heavier, managed to pin him to he floor, and, pointing his wand at Severus' throat, he divested Severus of his.

"Enough!" he shouted. Everybody froze.

Nott and Goyle with their bitten and scratched arms. Moony and Padfoot, each attached firmly to a Death Eater's ankle. Blaise who was hanging by his claws from Nott's neck. Harry who was chewing on Goyle's fingers.

But not James. Who ran to Lucius, grabbed his shoulders and threw him away from his beloved. Severus raised to his feet just in time to receive an armful of a very angry James.

Each time Lucius tried to approach them, James' hissing increased. He finally stopped a few feet away and raised an eyebrow. "So, so, so" he remarked "seems there's more to you than meet the eye, dear Severus. You'll have a lot of explaining to do... Nott, Goyle, put them in separate rooms, and then go and leave Crabbe's body in Knockturn Alley, after you have emptied his pockets." He ordered his underlings.

Severus tightened his embrace on James, which seemed to calm him a little. "You could do that, if you want to see what a pregnant and angry Nekojin can do. If you don't, I suggest you leave us together."

Lucius gasped before regaining his wits. He eyed the other cats. "I suppose they are Nekojins too." He asked Severus, who nodded "Our sons" he confirmed.

"Nott, Goyle, deal with Crabbe, and put them all in the living room" he conceded before stepping around the embracing couple, all the while followed by one's of James' ear and giving them a wide berth.

Severus chuckled "So, the rumours are true, the great Malefoy is afraid of cats..." he murmured near James' neck. James giggled and explained. "He is so vain, he doesn't want me to scratch his face again as I did in our sixth year. He surprised me in a corridor as I was coming to see you and try to hex me. I only defended myself." He said in a virtous tone, which send Severus into laughter. Lucius' eyebrow did a little interesting dance, which sent James into laughter. Harry and Blaise circled their parents, purring in a way remembering a laugh.

They were soon herded into the living room, James still attached to Severus' waist. Moony and Padfoot curled on together on the rug in front of the hearth. Blaise and Harry jumped on one of the bookcase, from where they could seethe whole room and the garden by the windows. Severus sat on the couch, while James laid down, his head pillowed on Severus' tights, his tail lazily mimicking Severus' movements in his hairs. It was enough to sent him to sleep.

Nott and Goyle were standing guard, one in front of the door, the other in front of the windows. Both were glowering at all of them in turn, all the while attempting with limited sucess to cure their bitten and scratched limbs.

Malefoy had left and returned a few hours later with Voldemort in tow. When they entered the room, everybody was peacefully sleeping, save Goyle and Nott.


	8. Is it my wand I saw hopping by?

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings, minus Dr slump, whose name belongs to Akira Toriyama. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

**Chapter 8 – Who wants a rat-doughnut?**

Lucius frowned as he entered the room and saw its sleeping occupants. Afterall, normal prisonners should be angsting right now, nervous about what would happen to them. So, why were those people sleeping? Did they have some plans to escape?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Moony opened one eye, stood on his paws before padding a little bit further and, laying back down, closed his eyes and went back to sleep, snoring lightly.

Malefoy was completely stunned. Voldemort chuckled. "So, Lucius, is it the new way you found to keep them from escaping?" he asked.

The scene turned into chaos soon enough when Wormtail entered the room, Nagini wrapped around his body. There was so much of the snake and so little of the man that only two feet shuffling on the floor and two eyes, as well as the nose could be seen.

As soon as Nagini caught sight of Voldemort, he left Wormtail, eliciting a muffled shriek from the rat man as he fall on the floor. Hearing this sound, five pairs of furry ears perked up. Two canines stood up. One nekojin jumped from the couch, two from the bookcase. All of them closing on the petrified man on the floor.

"You know, Wormtail, it's no fun if you stay in place" joked James before pouncing on the now transformed Animagus.

Who squeaked and ran all around the room, the others in hot pursuit. James quickly caught him. He turned towards Moony, Padfoot, Blaise and Harry. "Ready?" he asked, eyeing them. He waited for a few seconds before putting the rat back on the floor, enabling the pursuit to continue.

A little bit after, the rat scurried in one of Lucius' legpant.

"It's not fair, you're not playing! Give it back!"

Lucius gasped, stunned. The pursuit resumed as soon as the rat fled, having been expulsed from his safe heaven by Nagini, who acted as a sheperd snake, bringing him back to the pursuing Nekojins, werewolf and Animagi.

Everybody stopped as Voldemort suddenly burst into laughing. "Some explanations, Severus?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Severus shrugged. "You'll have to be more precise on which matter you want those explanations."

"I thought you wanted James Potter dead?"

"No, what gave you this idea?" Severus deadpanned.

A raised eyebrow was his cue to continue.

"Why would we want to help somebody who, knowing what the situation was, kept the one I love miserable? He betrayed our trust, forced us apart and revealed some of James' secrets to his worst enemy... I had to have access to both side if I wanted to both save my lover and substract him from Dumbledore's attention."

James, who had silently padded to his side resumed his previous position.

"So, you used both sides for your personnal gain... Very slytherinesque, Severus."

"But..."Lucius tried to cut in, not finding his words.

Voldemort turned to him. "Lucius, I'm sure you wanted to point that if Severus did it once, he could do it again."

Lucius nodded.

Voldemort smirked. "He won't. He would only if I was to separate him from his lover or sons, am I right Severus?"

Severus nodded.

Lucius tried again. "But..."

Voldemort sighed. "Lucius, in case you had forgotten your magical creature studies, Nekojins are the best spies and killers there is. They are able to penetrate the most safely warded places unnoticed. They are fiercely protective of their loved ones, or the loved ones of other nekojins, even Nekojin they have never cross path with. They can also hold a grunge for very long, as well as pass it to other Nekojins to avenge them. I don't know you, but I don't feel like having the whole Nekojin population of the world trying to kill me."

He stood thoughtfully before smirking. "Besides, they took our wands from us, certainly during the 'pursuit'..."

Lucius felt into his pockets: his wand was effectively missing...

Seeing his disbelieving face proved too much for Harry and Blaise, and they transformed into their in-between form to burst into laughing; lying clutching their sides on the floor. Sirius was laughing silently, sat on the floor, Moony giving everybody the canine version of a smile, his eyes dancing with mischief. James was quietly snickering, muffling his laughter into Severus' robes. Severus was clinging with all his might to his impassive face, his mouth curling from time to time.

After his laughter had died, Blaise stood up. "I'm hungry! I'm going to the kitchen to make something."

James and Severus jumped to their feet. "Far from me the idea of starving you, son, but the last time we let you in a kitchen, the results were... creative, to say the least..."

Severus nodded eagerly.

Blaise thought for a moment before shrugging. "Okay, no more mint-pumpkin doughnut...I'll stay in the basic, however boring it is...You coming?" he asked Harry, who nodded.

They halted before exiting and glancing at Voldemort and Lucius who looked a little bit queasy, Blaise said to no one in particular. "I still maintain that with an engorgement potion, we could have rat doughnut." And quickly exited with Harry to avoid an identified flying cushion.


	9. Smile, you're on TV!

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings, minus Dr slump, whose name belongs to Akira Toriyama. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

**Chapter 9 – Is it my wand I saw hopping by?**

The two boys had just stepped foot into the kitchen when Blaise closed and locked the door. He turned to Harry, his face red, his eyes on the floor.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled.

Harry tilted his head. "What ever for?"

Blaise suddenly found his hands very intersting. "Well, for one, I didn't treat you very well. For two, during all those years, I had Dad and Father, and you were all alone..."

Harry had to capture Blaise's tail to attract his attention. "For one, it would have seem strange if a Slytherin was nice to a Gryffondor. I would even have suspected a trap, had you try. Besides, you never were bad, you were just neutral..."

After a while, Harry went on. "Moreover, it was not your decision to deprieve me of my father..." seeing Blaise's wince, he hurried to add "And I don't hold Snape responsible either. I understand why it had to be kept secret. It doesn't mean that I appreciate it, but I understand.

The only three people responsible are Wormtail, Voldemort and Dumbledore. I can't even hold Dumbledore responsible for my being placed with the Dursleys, because it was a good preparation to my yearly confrontation with Voldie. .. Ah, it's so complicated!"

He ruffled his hair.

"For now, I'm still running on the joy of having my father, Sirius and Remus alive and in one piece. Later... will be later. I certainly don't held you responsible!" he snickered, ruffling Blaise's hair.

"Hey!" Blaise batted his hand away.

The two teens went back to the living room, each holding a tray with a cake and plates for Harry, and a teapot, four cups and a bowl for Blaise. While Blaise used both of his hands to balance his tray, Harry was craddling his to his chest with one hand, while the other was holding Blaise's tail, which had been passed through five teacups' handles.

They placed the trays on the table and Harry retrieved the teacups from Blaise's tail, while Blaise was pouring tea in the cups already on the table.

Once everybody had had his cup, or bowl in Moony's case, and a piece of cake, Harry and Blaise went to sit behind the couch. Soon whispers and giggles could be heard. The adults stayed silent, eyeing each other warily, until James caught Voldemort's eyes with his own split-pupiled golden eyes.

"You will restrain from trying to kill my son."

Lucius nearly chocked on his tea.Nobody, in his experience at least, had spoken to his Master this way. It was usually the other way round.

Voldemort only raised an eyebrow. "And why should I?"

"Because what happened to you was your fault. If you didn't want to be defeated, you shouldn't have attacked him. And if you put the same energy in trying to take over the ministry you do in trying to kill Harry, it would have already been done."

"Oh" remarked Voldemort coldly "and what make you sure I will comply?"

James' only answer was a smirk Voldemort himself would not have renied. He was about to elaborate when a bright pink flash, followed by violet smoke erupted from the back of the couch. At the same time, Avery and Mac Nair opened the door.

Harry jumped from behind the couch, his arms and tail waving madly, and ran to the two stunned Death Eaters. "Close the door, close the door, quick!" He barelled into them and closed the door.

He was giggling on his way back to behind the couch.

A second flash of pink light and violet smoke, and the adults heard the two teens bursting into laughing.

Intrigued, James bent over the back of the couch. He mumbled a few words before resuming his seat, helplessly laughing on Severus' shoulder.

Moony, curious, bounded behind the couch .

Lucius and Voldemort exchanged a look.

From behind the couch, they heard Moony's 'woof', Harry's laughter and Blaise's shout of "beware, here comes the fluffy attack!" before a flock of rabbit jumped everywhere in the living room.

Lucius and Voldemort did not find it amusing. At all. Not when a few of the rabbits decided to try and taste their robes.

Avery and Mac Nair tried to hex the rabbits but found their wands missing.

Severus sighed. "So, to what do we owe this invasion?" he asked Blaise and Harry, scowling.

"Well, we hided the wands by transforming them into rabbits." Began Harry.

"And Dad added some to make sure we couldn't tell which ones were the wands..." continued Blaise.

"But Moony scared them" Harry added.

"And they fled. But it's all the Death Eater's fault!" quickly said Blaise.

"How so?" blinked James.

"If they hadn't threw this spell at Siri to lock him into Padfoot, Moony wouoldn't have had to jump in front of it, and he wouldn't be a wolf now." Explained Harry.

"Thus, he wouldn't have frightened the rabbits." Finished Blaise.

Severus put his face into his hands. "I'm doomed" he glumily said.

"But you can't fault their logic" James told him, patting his knee.

A sudden gleam entered his eyes and he moved to straddle Severus' tights. As soon as he was seated, he peeled Severus' hands from his face before framing it with his own and kissing him.

"Humm, Jamie? Your visitors are still here, you know..." Sirius warned him.

James stopped the kiss enough time to mumble "don't care" before deepening it.


	10. Pour one Lucius, add a reluctant dose of...

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings, minus Dr slump, whose name belongs to Akira Toriyama. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

**Chapter 10 – Smile, you're on TV!**

A few minutes later, after a few more kisses, James jumped to his feet and began to drag Severus to the door.

"Jamie? You were about to explain..."

James took a deep breath and said in a rush. "Well, last time we were here, I planted both muggle and magical listening devices. They both transmit directly their recordings to the nearest lair, so it's useless to try and destroy them. And should the worst happen, your scents are all over the place." He stopped for a smirk. "Now, I've got to go, bye!" with those words, he tugged on Severus' hand and litterally ran out of the room.

Their steps could be heard hurrying in the stairs. Soon, the door to their room was closed and locked.

"Well, duh!" smirked Sirius. He shrugged when Harry arched an eyebrow to him. Blaise thought for a while. "Well, we could always sleep here with you and Moony, which would leave the two others rooms upstairs. I suppose Avery and Mac Nair will stay with us..." he turned to look at Voldemort and Lucius. "Oh, and who ever will sleep in my room, don't open the blue box!"

Harry, Blaise and Sirius transformed in their animal forms, and went to curl in front of chimney with Moony.

Lucius and Voldemort were left standing in the middle of the living room and a very awake flock of rabbit.

"Avery, Mac Nair!" Voldemort called. "Stay here and don't let them get owls or outside. And I don't want any of them hurt! Come, Lucius!" They both exited the living room.

The following morning found Sirius trying to build a card castle Moony kept throwing to the ground when it reached three stories high. Blaise and Harry were playing chase the tail. Avery and Mac Nair were sprawled bored out of their minds on the couch. Nagini was sulking in a corner, as he had been forbidden to eat any rabbit. Wormtail, who had spent the night behind Voldemort's door preceded him in the living room. They were followed by three blue rabbits.

Blaise jumped to his feet. "I thought I told you not to open the blue box!" he complained to Lucius, "now, I've got to do it again!"

Lucius merely arched an eyebrow and declared in an haughty tone "It is not my fault. The rabbits **you** released yesterday were the ones to chew through it."

Harry and Blaise burst into laughing.

"What did you intended it for, anyway?" asked a curious Lucius.

"It was for Weasley" began Blaise.

"I thought he might get tired of red." Shrugged Harry.

"And we decided to offer him other options." Blaise went on.

"To broaden his horizons!" ended Harry.

Sirius snickered. "I don't think blue is his colour, you should try to turn his skin green. It would be more christmasy." He cut in. Moony agreed with a 'woof'.

Sirius stood up. "Well, I'm going to make some coffee. Maybe it will wake our two sleepyheads."

Blaise and Harry, ill at ease with the Death Eaters, ran to him with a cry of "we'll help!" and the three exited the living room, chatting cheerily.

Lucius arched an eyebrow and asked to no-one in particular "Should we be worried?"

They came back with food, coffee and milk to catch the end of a conversation between Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

He turned to them and annonced "Avery and Mac Nair are leaving now. When Severus and Potter arrive, Lucius will explain our point of view."

Everybody settled to wait while enjoying breakfast.

Soon before lunch, Severus entered the living room, dragging a nearly asleep-on-his-feet James with him. Even the cup of coffee he slept-drank with his lover's help was not enough to wake him up. But Lucius'speech was.

"Well, my Master put me in charge of explaining what will happen now. It is clear that Severus needs to return to Hogwarts. So do Blaise and the boy-who-lived-to-be-a-bother" Harry bowed to him. "Or Dumbledore would sent someone on our traces. And obviously we can't separate Severus and Potter..."

James turned to him, grabbed Severus tightly and hissed loudly, baring sharp fangs. Lucius gulped. Severus rubbed James' back and cut in smoothly. "Don't mind him. His brain is still sleeping."

James frowned at him before mewing indignantly. And covering his mouth with both hands, before hiding his blushing face in Severus' shoulder.

"Still the same, eh James?" teased Sirius.

Lucius coughed slightly. "If you could bring your attentions back to the subject at hand?"

Everybody turned to stare at him.

"As I was saying, they need to go back to Hogwarts. But we need an insurrance, to even things between us, a way to be sure the lair is not going to sent somebody after us. An 'hostage' if you prefer such a common term."

Everybody was silent.

"Thus, to ensure that we will not be murdered as soon as we set feet outside of this house, we will be accompanied by Sirius Black and the werewolf."

The hostages' names were no surprise to the presents, but hearing them aloud seemed to make the situation more real.

"Don't worry. They will not be mistreated, as it would be breaking our 'truce'. I will not hand Black to the ministry either for this reason. He will be allowed to sent you news. He'll be our assurancy."

"Siri?"

Sirius raked his hands through his hair and sughed. "It's the only solution, isn't it?" he thought for a while, scratching Moony's head who was resting on his left tight.

"I'll do it, but I don't understand why you couldn't just leave."

"Well, it never hurt to have a back up insurrance. Besides, we would need our wands."

They all turned to look at Blaise and Harry. "It's easy, just call your wand, grab the rabbit when it arrive and scratched it under the chin." Shrugged Blaise.

"But it has to be done by the wand owner." Added Harry.Everybody laughed when Lucius' wand proved to be one of the blue rabbits. Even Voldemort smirked when Nagini nearly ate Wormtail's wand.

"Black, we're leaving!" They left with Mac Nair and Avery's wand-turned-rabbits secured in one of Lucius' pockets after having been reduced.

All the while Lucius' hand never left Sirius' shoulder, either to prevent him from escaping or to hold him near.


	11. Breathe deeply and say thirtythree

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings, minus Dr slump, whose name belongs to Akira Toriyama. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

**Chapter 11– Pour one Lucius, add a reluctant dose of Sirius, shake well and served chilled **

It had been three days since Sirius had agree to be Lucius' 'guarantee', and there were a question nagging in his mind.

He was sprawled on his stomach, in the huge library, not really concentrating on the book open on the floor in front of him. Moony's quiet 'woof' and the sound of a sharp intake of breath brought him back to reality. He rolled on his side and lazily looked up, from polished black shoes to black pants, a white shirt...and Lucius Malefoy's slightly pink face.

"You do know that there are some chairs and tables in there, don't you?"

Sirius blinked and frowned. "What do you want?" he asked, propping his chin on his right hand.

"You've got an owl." He handed Sirius a sealed envelopppe. Sirius jumped on his feet, a wide smile on his face, like a little child.

"I would appreciate it if you would read at a table." Lucius dryly added before abruptly turning on his heels and exiting the library.

Sirius sat cross legged on the floor, reading his letter loudly enough for only Moony and himself to hear, all the while petting Moony's back.

Neither of them noticed Lucius looking at them from the doorstep. He was gone before Sirius had finished his letter.

The next week, Sirius was still trying to read the same book while letting his mind wander.

Lucius was pleased to find him seated at a table but he frowned when he noticed that the book was upside down. And even more surprising, was the fact that he never noticed Lucius' hand putting an enveloppe on his page. He didn't even react to his name being called. Frowning, Lucius shook his shoulder, calling him louder.

Sirius finally blinked and looked at Lucius, so surprised he was to find him here that he fall from his chair.

"Don't surprise me like that!" he huffed from the floor.

Lucius smirked and grabbed his hand to bring him to his feet.

"What got you so distracted?" Lucius wanted to know.

"Hmmm, the book?" Sirius answered sheepishly.

"It's no wonder, if you're reading it upside-down."

Sirius blushed fiercely. "That would be a good reason." He mumbled softly.

"So, what's bothering you?"

Sirius sighed deeply before saying quietly "I understand this whole hostage/insurrance theory, but why me? And why are we treated more like guests? I though we would be locked into a room or acquainted with your dungeons. Not free to roam your whole mansion."

Lucius smirked. "Well, Narcissa was not the first Black I was supposed to marry, but your parents modified the contract after you were put in Gryffondor. A clause was added on my asking: should anything happen to Narcissa, even **after** the marriage, and to strenghten the links between the Malefoys and the Blacks, the original contract would be once again valid. This point particularly pleased your mother, she thought it a suitable punishment for you.

In fact, I should thank you to have given me the opportunity to reclaim you, as I heard that you sent Narcissa through the veil at the end of your godson's fifth year." Lucius exited the library after dropping a quick kiss on the corner of Sirius' mouth.

Sirius could only blink. Once. Twice. Thrice... before snapping out of it and rushing after Lucius... only to find him gone. He went back into the library, mulling over what happened.

Meanwhile, Lucius had reached his office just in time to answer a fire call from Voldemort.

"So, Lucius, how are things going?"

"Very well, my Lord. I began to give Black some hints about what will happen next. As soon as it will be brought to their attention that every hurt I would suffer would be repercuted on the boy's precious godfather as he will be my mate... The child he will carry will reinforce our hold on them. They will never dare to separate us."

"Good. I suppose you want to hold the ceremony soon?"

"The sooner I can. I think at the beginning of next month would be sufficient enough to organise everything."

"So, congratulations are in order, I think."

"Thank you, my Lord. And he is handsome enough to make this whole plan agreedable."

Voldemort smirked. "Always the hedonist, Lucius... But more importantly, it will deny Dumbledore's side of his input and strength... And undermining Potter junior. Fighting like that is nearly as fun as crucioing your adversaries. Perhaps I should try and arrange something like that for the werewolf. I think Mac Nair would be interested. Or I might keep him to myself, we'll see. Well, have fun, Lucius."

"Thank you, I will."

Lord Voldemort's head disapeared from the fire. Lucius stood up from his kneeling position and went to pour himself a drink. He then stayed silently looking at the flames, a smirk on his lips, unaware of the copper eyed cat lounging in the shadows.

Meanwhile, Sirius was pacing the library, too upset to stay in one place. He had snatched all the law books he could find, and they were all saying the same thing: both had to agree to disagree for the contract to be cancel.

And according to Lucius' behaviour, there was no way he would disagree... Maybe if he managed to convince Lucius' son to help him...He sighed. There was a very big probability that his parents had written the contract in such a way that his advice had not to be asked. But first, he had to obtain a copy of the contract...

His thoughts took another direction. He understand now what the whole 'hostage/insurrance' thing had been about... If only he could find a way out of it!

He was so engrossed in his musings that he nearly trampled over the copper eyed cat who had been following him for a little while. Said cat mewled his anger loudly. Before morphing into Blaise, who sat on the floor, rubbing the right side of his head, while glaring at Sirius who, in turn, grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, mint-pumpkin, didn't see you here!"

Blaise sighed and jumped to his feet, circling around Sirius.

"So, how are you both?"

"Remus is currently romping through the park. He seemed in need to vent some energy this morning. I had more pressent matters to do..." It was Sirius' turn to sigh.

Blaise nodded. "Yeah. I made a stop into Malefoy's study before coming here..." he trailed.

Sirius smirked. "Never hurt to be prepared?"

Blaise nodded before grabbing Sirius' hands. "Malefoy. He's planning to..."

"Yeah, I know, he said my parents draw a contract with his..."

"No! He want to make you his mate, in order to be protected should either side win! And Voldie plans to do the same to Remus, and..."

A cold voice interupted them from the threshold. "Well, what a surprise! Shouldn't you be in school?"

Blaise shrugged, his face a study in calm. "I had a free period, I thought I might pay Sirius a visit. Afterall, Dad and Father appointed him and Remus as my Godfathers as well as Harry's."

Lucius smirked and strode towards them. "Well, back to school with you. Black has an appointement now."

Sirius blinked. Blaise hugged him and whispered "You only have two weeks. I'll try to win Draco's help. Try to stall it. Everybody is alright, even if Dad already has some strange cravings.. Courage!"

Sirius hugged him fiercely. "Thanks!"

A copper eyed cat sauntered away, his tail flicking happilly behind.

Lucius grabbed Sirius' elbow and dragged him to his office, where an old man was seated. He stood up when they arrived, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing a tatoo of a snake entertwined with a cross: the muggle caduceus.

"So, this is the infamous Sirius Black?" His smile crinckled the corners of his eyes.

Sirius stopped in the threshold of the door and tried to back pedal, only to bump into Lucius who grabbed his shoulders. He leaned and murmured into Sirius' ear "Don't panic. It's just Doctor Slump. He had been my personnal physician since my birth. Afterall, we can't let you get sick just before the marriage..." He squeezed Sirius' shoulders before gently pushing him into the office.

"He's all yours, Doctor!" With those words he closed and locked the door.


	12. Does anybody knows any reason to oppose ...

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings, minus Dr slump, whose name belongs to Akira Toriyama. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

**Chapter 12 – Breathe deeply and say thirty-three**

Sirius was so stunned he didn't react when the doctor grabbed his hand and shook it. He only tried to bolt when the man led him to the couch. The doctor tsked. "I'm not going to betray or hurt you, relax! And I can't have a patient running away during a consultation. Though Lucius did it once, when I had to give him a vaccination potion... Run half naked through the whole house, he did... Can't have a repeat, now, can we? So, off goes the shirt!" he pointed his wand at Sirius, muttered a word, and Sirius' shirt disappeared from his body and reappeared neatly folded on Lucius' desk, well out of Sirius' reach.

Sirius' eyes widdened and he stepped back. "Still intend on running? I hope you got underwear on, because off goes the pants!" the doctor smiled cheekily at Sirius as his pants did the same tricks his shirt did.

Standing in front of the strange man in only his boxers, Sirius shivered. "You're insane!"

The doctor laughed. "No, I'm a doctor, though if you ask my wife, it's the same thing."

An hour later, Lucius knocked and unlocked the door. "Finished?" he enquired, poking his head in. The doctor waved him in and showed him Sirius peacefully sleeping under a blanket on his enlarged couch.

"What did you do to him?" he asked, face and tone blank.

"Breathe, Lucius, breathe! He's only emotionnaly exhausted...And I have a few things to discuss with you."

Lucius sat and eyed Sirius.

"He's gonna sleep for a while. I gave him chocolate, you know the one you love, with almonds, and I wrapped him in a bubble of silence."

Lucius sighed. He had no particular want to have Sirius overhearing this conversation.

"So, what do you want to discuss?"

The doctor's face hardened, and he looked suddenly like a man not to triffle with.

"First, what you wanted answers to. He's quite healthy, somebody's taking good medical care of him. The effects from Azkaban have been nearly counteracted. At least the physical ones, he should be able to carry a child with no problem. He seems in good way to heal from the mental hurt too.

Your second question. He's a virgin, at least he has never bottomed. That should make you happy." The doctor stood up and paced a little, stopping to tuck the blanket carefully tighter around Sirius' shoulders. When he turned towards Lucius, his eyes, usually brown, were morphing into orange flames. Lucius felt chilled sweat running the length of his back.

The doctor's voice was deadly cold. "I discovered a few scars due to his job as an auror. There are two he refused to discuss. One on his throat, and the other a few centimeters above and to the right of his heart. Both had been magically healed and reduced. The one around his throat ran all the way around it before being reduced. Both were made by an atamé and more than thirty years old, meaning he got them around five."

Lucius was so surprised he stuttered. "You... You mean some...somebody tried to kill him, be...before he was six?"

"Slashed his throat and stabbed him in the heart but missed both. Only punctured his lung and damaged his vocal chords a bit."

"That's why his voice tend to be hoarse so easily..." Lucius realised.

Doctor Slump nodded. "When I asked him about those, he just closed, like a clam. I pushed a little bit..." seeing Lucius' raised eyebrow, he sighed. "Okay, a lot, happy now? He finally broke. You should sit."

"I've been sitting since the beginning. Can't you just go on?" Lucius was annoyed.

Doctor Slump's eyes glazed. "I always knew she hated him, but to go this far..."

"His mother did that to him?" Lucius' calm was a remembrance.

"Yes. She had a lover she wanted to marry while she lived in Spain, but her parents married her to Derek Black, without her consent, might I had. Sirius was born nine months later. She couldn't harm the man so transfer her hate on a defenceless baby. She didn't hate Regulus because she already had a scapegoat..."

Silence reigned.

"The fact that he always opposed her didn't help. His father was nearly never here, and when Sirius went to Hogwarts and became a Gryffondor... He even relied on the house elves to heal his son..." ended the doctor.

Lucius was deathly pale, trying to imagine what it had to take from Sirius to survive his home life with a mother who hated him on sight and who transmitted this hate to his brother, and an absent father... Add the worsening of this when he was sorted in Gryffondor...Lucius began to understand Sirius' behaviour while in school, he was trying to compensate from his destroyed childhood. And how he survived relatively so well to Azkaban, it was, after all, just a little bit worse than his home life...

He was brought back to reality by Doctor Slump's hands on his shoulders. He blinked to adjust to his serious face.

"Now, I need all your attention, Lucius. I don't care that you're a big bad Death Eater. Hurt him and you're history, do I make myself clear?"

Lucius, chilled by the doctor's cold flame eyes, nodded.

"I'm on my way, then. Put him to bed." Were Doctor Slump's parting words.

Lucius spent a few seconds looking at a peaceful Sirius before casting a lightening weight spell on him, taking him in his arms, covered in the blanket and walked to Sirius' room. He put Sirius carefully on his bed, and untucked the blanket to look at Sirius' chest. He quickly found the scar, which, even magically reduced was still visible and reverently stroked it.

After a few seconds, he muttered "might as well tucked him in. No need for catching a cold." And divested Sirius of his blanket.

He lost a few more minutes looking at Sirius' boxer clad body, before jerking the sheets on Sirius and nearly hastening out of the room, a light blush on his face.

He spent the afternoon at his desk, staring blankly at a piece of parchment while visions of Sirius in his boxers danced through his mind, his hand wandering on its own from time to time to fiddle with Sirius' clothes, still neatly folded on his desk.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Slytherin sixth year dormitory.

Draco was lounging on his bed without a care in the world, he had finished his homework and even managed to read a little bit ahead. The door to the dormitory slammed open, admitted a dishevelled teen and banged closed.

"Of all the stupid, half thought things to do!" Blaise shouted before throwing his bag in the wall and kicking a chair on his way to his bed.

"What?" he barked to Draco who had sat up and was looking bewildered at the usually stoïc teen.

"What happened to put you of all people in such a state?"

"My stupid father and his lack of intelligence, that's what hapened! He signed a contract with a Hufflepuff, stating that they would marry as soon as said Huflepuff managed to get his hands on a soul orb, or something like that...He disappeared so the marriage never hapenned. Till yesterday."

Blaise kicked the chair a second time.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"The Hufflepuff came back, asked for the contract to be fulfill. But as my father was already married, the Goblins said the contract will be passed on to me! Joy!"

The chair suffered a new kick.

"And there's nothing I can do, as I have no wish to kill myself, save to kill the Hufflepuff. But I don't plan on visiting Azkaban anytime soon." He raked his hand in his hair.

"I'm going to fly a little bit. Maybe you should ask for a copy of your father's marriage contract... Afterall, you don't want to have Sirius Black as a 'step-mother', do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, usually, in pureblood contracts, there's a clause saying that if the 'fiancé' is killed, maimed or disappear, then somebody else from the familly take his or her place. Your mother is dead, her sister is married and incarcerated, and Regulus Black is dead. That leave only Sirius Black..."

"But he's a fugitive, a murderer!" interjected Draco.

"And the ministry will take the risk of a wealthy pureblood like your father being hurt because of an unfulfilled contract? No, they'll probably force him to marry your father as soon as they catch him. They'll assign him to residence till he give your father a second heir, and more time if your father found him to his taste...and then get rid of him."

"But the contract was fulfilled when my mother married my father!" Draco said hopefully.

Blaise sighed. "Well, I hope there was a clause saying that the death of your mother had to happen before the wedding for the contract to be forwarded to Sirius Black. And it never hurt to be prepared. Well, I'm off to fly!"

Blaise snickered as he heard Draco scrambling for parchment, ink and quill through the closed door. He was still laughing as he met Harry on the Quidditch pit. Harry laughed too when Blaise re-acted the action for him and their fathers.

The day after, three pairs of eyes locked covertly on Draco as the mail arrived. A barn owl landed near his plate and extended her leg, allowing him to take the heavy enveloppe sealed with Gringott's emblem.

The three were the only ones to know why he rushed out of the Great Hall. The first class, DADA with the Slytherins, proved to be Draco-less, as he had hided in an unused classroom to read his mail.

He stopped in the middle of his fourth re-reading of the letter which came with the contract, afterall, if the words had not changed the third first times, there were no way they would suddenly do so now, and went in search of his head of house. As he was nearing his office, he saw a familiar silhouette. He couldn't refrain from taunting it and smirked as he saw the switching tail and flicking ears.

"So, Potter, had a run in with Polyjuice?" he drawled.

The cat man turned and smirked back. "No, actually."

Draco arched an eyebrow "A prank, maybe?"

"Nope. I have always looked like that." James blinked inocently.

It was then that Draco noticed the golden eyes, and the absence of the scar. He was so stunned he didn't react nor protest when the Potter look-alike creature grabbed his arm, opened professor Snape's office with the password and asked him "I hope you brought the contract, did you?"

Draco could only nod.

"Perfect!" beamed James. "We'll be able to work then!"

Draco stepped out of his shock only as he was sitting in a chair with a cup of tea in his hands. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk, looking through the contract and the letter, the Potter look-alike creature on his lap. Both were conversing in murmurs.


	13. Do not potter along at your own wedding ...

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings, minus Dr slump, whose name belongs to Akira Toriyama. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

**Chapter 13 – Does anybody knows any reason to oppose this union?**

"Professor Snape?"

Both Severus and James' heads shot up towards Draco who was trying to say something. Seeing he could not organize his thoughts enough "How...Who...I mean..." 'grrr! I sound like a Gryffondor!' he resulted to pointing to James and Severus in turn.

"That's good! One of the ever composed Malefoy reduced to caveman speech!" James was laughing so hard he would have fallen from his seat had Severus not put his arm around him.

"Hush, you!"he admonisted James. Turning towards Draco, he arched an eyebrow. "Yes, Mister Malefoy? There was something you wanted to say?"

Draco breathed deeply. "Who is he?"

"Who, me?" James pointed to himself. "Well, that's a good enough question, who am I, Sev?"

Severus playfully bopped him on the head. "You know, memory is the first to go when you're growing older..."

James pouted and Severus chastily kissed him better.

Turning towards Draco, he said. "Draco Malefoy, meet my lover, James Potter." James wiggled his fingers at a, once again, shocked Draco.

Severus sighed and hugged James. "Could you please snap out of it, mister Malefoy?"

Draco snapped to attention. "It was all a set up! There's no Hufflepuff, is there?" he asked with uncertainty.

"You're right, we're doing it for Sirius Black. He has no will to be married to your father, and..."

Draco interrupted him "But, he's a murderer, he betrayed..." his eyes widened and fixed on James. "Oh! He's innocent? " he asked in a nearly whisper.

Severus looked smug. "Told you he was quick!" James nodded. "Will you help us find a way out of it?" Draco nodded. "Well, come in, boys. They went to get all the books on magical contracts there were in the library."

Blaise and Harry entered the room, two dozens of books floating behind them.

Draco was so focussed on his task he forgot to be surprised at Harry's sight, and the obvious trust both adults had in Blaise.

And then began the longest study group to be recorded in Hogwarts, a history. During three days, the five of them stayed holed up in Severus' office. It was a good thing Severus had asked for permission from Dumbledore to 'borrow' his students for the week end...

Meanwhile, at Malefoy Manor, Lucius was, not panicking, a Malefoy would never stoop so low, no, he was annoyed. For the first time since he had been brought here, Sirius had not attended breakfast with him. He had not even catch tail of the werewolf.

He sent a House elf to his rooms, but the creature came back, saying "Mister Sirius is not in his bed, Master..."

It was enough to sent Lucius climbing the stairs towards Sirius' rooms, ignoring the elf who was runnning after him and tuning it out.

He threw open the door and stopped in his tracks. In the corner of the room was a lot of blankets, big, fluffy and warm blankets forming a comfortable nest. The corner of a pillow poked outside, and a Sirius' shaped form could be seen under one of the blankets. He was curled on his side and seemed to be slightly shaking. Moony was sat near him, one of his paws on his shoulders. He was whining slightly.

Lucius crossed the room and kneeled near Moony. He lifted the blanket to reveal Sirius, curled around Draco's old teddy bear.

He gently shook his shoulder and sat back on his heels when Sirius sprang up, just sitting there stiffly with his eyes wide open. His posture relaxed as soon as he saw the teddy bear. "only a nightmare, and I'm awake now" he muttered, turning to hug Moony tightly, his eyes scrunched closed. Lucius stood up, went outside and closed the door.

He summoned the same House elf he had sent to check on Sirius, and proceeded to ask it a few questions.

"Does he often have nightmares?"

"Some times."

"And when he does?"

"He can't sleep in the bed, said they got worse. We no help so Master Sirius asked for blankets. Lots of. In nightmare place, he no have blankets."

Lucius prompted the quivering creature. "The teddy bear?"

"Master Sirius said he needed an 'anchor', something to see it's ok. He's awake, not back in nightmare."

"Something he was sure he wouldn't have had in Azkaban."

The elf nodded and looked uncomfortable.

"There's something more. Speak!" he frowned and the House elf cowered.

"It's a secret!" it wailed.

Lucius glared. "And I, as your Master, order you to tell me. So I can help him."

The elf whispered. "When I is giving him the teddy bear, Master Sirius said he never touch one before. Never!"

The elf grabbed his ears and tugged sharply. "I was a bad elf, telling Master Sirius' secrets!" It ran to the kitchen to punish itself. Lucius stood here, his face blank.

After a few more minutes, he squarred his shoulders, turned to the door and knocked loudly before opening said door.

Sirius yelped and grabbed a blanket to cover his undressed state.

Lucius took hold of one of his wrists to stop his fidgetting. He purposefully raked his eyes on Sirius' exposed chest.

"Well, seems you woke up late... But don't hurry to get dressed on my account. I quite like the view.Oh, and the elf seamstress will be here shortly to make the last adjustments to your wedding robe."

He spunned on his heels with a last sweep of Sirius' body.

Meanwhile, in Severus' office. After three days of nearly uninterrupted work, save for food or rest, the five of them were experts on magical contracts, but nowhere near a solution.

James was currently napping, curled up on a couch. Severus was leafing through a few books unenthousiastically. Blaise and Harry were in a corner, destressing with a quick game of chase the tail while Draco was slightly snoring over a few sheets of parchment. Everybody, minus James who was happily sleeping, jumped when Draco voiced a question.

"Blaise? Am I still sleeping or do you have a tail?"

"You are still sleeping."

"Oh, Ok then."

A few minutes of silence. And then, Draco jumped on his feet and stalked towards Blaise and Harry. Both blinked innocently at him.

"Why are you even here, Blaise?"

"Took you long enough, Draco."

Draco, annoyed by the tail waving in front of his face grabbed it to still it.

"But, Malefoy, I don't know you enough to let you hold my tail..."Harry grinned, batting his eyelashes at Draco.

Draco let go of Harry's tail as if it burned him. Blaise and Harry burst into laughter, startling James awake and down from the couch.

"Meow!" he exclaimed.

Severus nearly apparated at his side. He helped him to sit down on the couch, quickly checking him for any sign of discomfort. And then he ran into the next room.

Blaise and Harry rushed to his side. "Dad! Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault!" Harry interjected.

James shook his head. "Naaa, accidents happen. But where did Sev go?"

Draco was frozen in the middle of the room, looking alternatively between James and Blaise, with an occasional glance towards Harry. James nudged his two sons and the three of them laughed at Draco's expression. As soon as he had his breath back, James exclaimed "But where did Sev go?"

"He went to fetch me, Mister Potter. Now, take off your shirt and lie down on the couch. Mister Snape, could you transfigure a curtain, please?" Madam Pomfrey said in one breath.

James' eyes widened. "Boys?" he asked Blaise and Harry "you love me, right?" They both nodded. He threw his arms around Blaise who was the nearest and hugged him tightly. "So, save your dear father from the chief torturer and his minion!"

"James, you could have hurt the baby, so let Madam Pomfrey see if everything is alright. Just to reassure me, all right?"

James sighed and did as he was told, but sticked his tongue out behind Severus' back. Once the mediwitch left after making sure that everything was alright, two owls entered.

One went straight to Draco, the other to Severus. Both were Malefoy owls.


	14. Of the domino effect applied to weddings

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings, minus Dr slump, whose name belongs to Akira Toriyama. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

**Chapter 14 – Do not potter along at your own wedding... the guests could jail you**

Severus and Draco had both opened their mail. Severus was reading his, sat on the couch, James in his arms with two black cats playing book-ends on the back of the couch.

After comparaison, the two letters proved to be the same, in the meaning if not the form. The wedding was sheduled to take place the next week. Severus and his whole familly were invited.

Even the meeting they had with a goblin specialist of magical contracts was useless: Sirius had to wed Lucius Malefoy or both would endanger not only their lives but also their magic.

That's why, three days later, Severus had taken James, Blaise, Harry and Draco to shop in Diagon Alley for dress robes. Draco was still reeling over the fact that Blaise and Harry were half brothers and that James Potter was alive and in a relationship with his favourite teacher. Dumbledore had been surprisingly easy to convince. He had relented when Harry had told him that he had to be there for Sirius and that he would go even if he was not allowed to. Draco had asked, and received, permission for Blaise to go with him.Severus was to keep an eye on everybody.

When he had learned there was no way out of this wedding, Sirius had refused to come out of his room. Only at night, when Lucius was thought to be asleep, could Padfoot be seen exploring the mansion or the gardens with his old friend Moony. He refused to even look at Malefoy if they, by chance, ran into him.

And the eve of the dreaded day came, and with it, the whole Potter-Snape familly in full force, the still a little bit confused Draco tailing them.

For the first time since the beginning of this ordeal, Sirius' smile reached his eyes. They spent the whole day together, trying to cheer Sirius up.

The morning of the 'joyful' event, Sirius was a nervous wreck. He kept on 'misplacing' his wedding robes, nevertheless that they were Gryffondor red.

Severus joined them with James still glued at his side at ten, the marriage being scheduled at eleven thirty. Both blinked at the state the room and Sirius were in. James ran to fetch the boys to help.

At eleven, Sirius was finally dressed, his robes having been lost and found in various places, the last being Severus hands, and groomed, which unsurprisingly took the less time.

He was so nervous he felt nauseous to the point that, even if he had not been able to eat anything, his stomach was trying to crawl out of his body. As they were nearing the gardens, where the 'Event' was to take place, Sirius digged his heels in and refused to carry on as soon as he caught sight of Lucius in his Slytherin green robes.

Nobody was able to make him move until James tickled his side. Which earned him a glare. To which he retaliated with a whisper. With a sigh and dragging his feet, Sirius took his place near Lucius, his head bowed.

When they reached the 'I do' part of the ceremony, Lucius felt Sirius ready to bolt. To avoid this, he snaked his arm around his waist. Sirius finished the ceremony in a daze, unable to understand how his left wrist became adorned with the platinium bracelet it sported now.

He was still trying to understand when Lucius' left hand with its gold bracelet tipped his chin up and Lucius finished the ceremony by kissing him. If anybody noticed the lone tear sliding down Sirius' cheek, nobody commented.

Just as Lucius was drawing back, the air resounded with numerous 'cracks'. Lucius instantly grabbed Sirius and embraced him, as did Severus with James. Blaise and Harry took position at their backs, while Moony stood before Sirius, threatening in his silent snarl. Draco stood proudly at his father' s right, his eyes blazing. The unwanted guests had arrived.

"To what do I own this displeasure, Fudge?" drawled Lucius, all the while tightening his hold on a shivering Sirius.

Fudge was cowardly ensconsed in a group of Aurors, all of whom were pointing their wands on Lucius and Sirius. Sirius whimpered and hided his face in Lucius' shoulder, his eyes tightly closed, as if the Aurors would disappear if he couldn't see them.

"Ah, Lucius, it's strange that the day we finally caught Sirius Black he would be in your arms, don't you think?"

Lucius tightened his embrace. "First, I think I was the one to 'catch' Sirius." He smirked. "Secondly, according to the magical contract our parents signed, he is now my mate. And thus has to stay with me. And third, I can tell you that he is innocent, in more ways than one."

Sirius half hearted "Hey" was followed by a small punch to his shoulder. Lucius unrepentidly kissed his forehead. "I'm happy to know you're still with us. Now, let me deal with this."

Fudge puffed with indignation. "Do I have to remind you that he betrayed the Potters?"

"He didn't" interrupted Harry.

Fudge began to redden in anger. "He was their secret keeper!"

"Meow!"

Everybody turned towards James, who strode towards Fudge. He stopped under Fudge's nose, his hands on his hips. His tail was wrapped around Severus' wrist, forcing him to follow. "Don't you think I should know if he was my secret keeper?"

"J... Ja...James P…Potter ? " Fudge stuttered.

" Ye.. Ye...Yes?" James mocked him, arching an eyebrow.

"He was not?" Fudge asked in a little voice.

"No, Pettigrew was."

"And you'll be ready to testiy of this under Veritaserum?"

"No."

Fudge began to throw out his chest at the thought of an easy win.

"Not till my child is born. I don't want to take any risks."

Fudge was gobsmacked. Blaise and Harry were snickering and commenting between them. Draco arched an eyebrow.

"So, you wat a re-trial?"

"Blaise, can you explain one thing to me?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"How can there be a re-trial if there had not been any trial before?"

"Hum, I don't know, Harry, but maybe Minister Fudge can explain?"

Both turned towards Fudge, blinking innocently with big round eyes, waitin for an answer. Draco smirked in amusement.

Lucius caught everyone's attention when he cleared his throat. "Besides, Minister Fudge, we received a wedding present you might be interested in."

Sirius frowned and entered the conversation. "From who?"

"From the Dark Lord himself."

Everybody gasped. Sirius' eyes widened. Lucius cupped his cheek. "Don't worry, I had it scanned by the House Elves. There's nothing wrong with it. And you're going to like it. I wanted to wait till tonight, but you know..." he trailed showing the Aurors.

He steered Sirius towards the stables. In one stall, restricted by a magical barrier, laid a small blading man, quivering on the ground. Sirius and Moony growled, James, Blaise and Harry hissed and spat, Severus sneered.

"Gentlemen, Minister, this is Peter Pettigrew. I think you should be aware that he is a rat animagus. He is the one you should test with Veritaserum."

Fudge looked skeptic.

"We could do it this afternoon. For now, it's time to eat. Don't worry, I don't plan on escamoting Sirius, but you can come along to be sure."

Lunch was very strained. Nobody was interested much in the food or in the conversation.

At two in the afternoon, everybody united in a little room whose only furniture were a table at which Lucius, Sirius, Severus, James, Blaise, Harry and Draco sat with Fudge, and a lone chair in front of it. Sirius had been interogated under the Veritaserum Severus had provided and claimed his innocence.

Pettigrew was brought into the room, bound to the chair and placed under a non transforming curse. The veritaserum was administered and the interrogation began.

"Name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Whowas the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"I was."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"I am."

"Is Sirius Black a Death Eater?"

"No, he is too weak."

"Did you kill all those muggles and framed Sirius Black to go to Azkaban?"

"Yes, I couldn't go to jail."

"Why?"

"I couldn't be punished for what my Master forced me to do."

Lucius sneered. "So, you prefered to sent an innocent man to hell on earth?"

"He deserved it! All the time, James and him were so popular, so smart. Nobody noticed me! The teachers and everybody prefered them."

Everybody was horrified to see how far a simple jealousy could go. Lucius turned towards Fudge. "You have enough to pardon Sirius. I expect the papers tomorrow morning, first thing. If you want to go on with the interrogation, you'll have to do this elsewhere. The whole wizzarding world will hear of the fact that you sent an innocent man to Azkaban without a trial or even a Prior Incantatum to his wand. Good bye Fudge." Lucius went to soothe a crying Sirius.

"Wait!" James shouted. "Why and how did you come here today?"

"I don't have to justify my actions to you." Fudge left quickly, followed by the Auror squad with Pettigrew into shackles and gagged in the middle of it.

"Well, that went well, don't you think?" Sirius gave everybody a small smile through his tears.

Lucius sighed. "You're all staying here tonight. I don't trust Fudge or the Dark Lord not to try something against you."

Everybody agreed.

Later, when everyone had retired for the night, Lucius made a fire call before joigning Sirius in their bedroom. Sirius was already under the covers, so Lucius quickly stripped down to his boxers before stepping in bed. Spooning against his back, Lucius felt Sirius tense and shiver. He stroked his flank before sliding one of his legs between Sirius' own and one arm around his waist. With a kiss on his shoulder, he settled to sleep.

"I know I have never done that, but I thought there would be something more to it." Sirius whispered shyly.

Lucius hugged him. "Sh, sleep. There is still tomorrow."


	15. Hey Hi Hey Ho, In Romania we’ll go Bu

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Not to forget it's an AU... Still here?

So, on with the show...

Oh, about the whole 'Malefoy' thing, I do not write it this way to make fun of them. It is old french for bad faith, which in time lost its middle 'e' as it was no more pronounced, like the word 'hostel' lost its 's' to become 'hôtel' gaining a chinese hat in the process. I just thought it would be fitting with Lucius being such a snob on keeping the blood lines pure, a way for him to flaunt that his own has stayed pure since the Normands'invasion of the saxon's and angle's lands, which led to the word 'anglo-saxons'.

Enough with linguistics!

Should Lucius be a bad guy, or a good one?

**Chapter 15 – Of the domino effect applied to weddings**

Back in their rooms, the Potter-Snape familly discussed the situation.

"I'd like to know who told the Aurors where Sirius would be. And moreover, how they could break the wards." James mused from his position attached to his Severus' waist.

Severus nodded and added "What I'd like to know is why Lucius told them who sent Pettigrew. I mean, either he confessed being in good term and near the Dark Lord to have Pettigrew given to him, or he implies that he did it for Sirius, to free him... And then, why?"

"Maybe we should leave, but I can't let Sirius alone right now."

"James, maybe you should leave with the kids?"

"No way! I don't want to be given the kidglove treatment! I'm perfectly able to defend myself. And you'll never get rid of me, so stop entertaining the notion."

"But..."

"I will only say it once. I will never let you alone in front of danger." He kissed him swiftly to forestall any argument.

Harry's voice interrupted what was beginning to look like a good long snogging session.

"What I'd like to know is when you two are going to marry."

"Well, I don't need a ceremony to be sure of Sev's feelings, thank you very much."

"Besides, it's difficult to marry a dead man."

Harry sighed. "You got me wrong. I don't ask you to marry because it is the right thing to do when you're in love, or to give the little one and Blaise a name, I ask you because it is the right thing to do for me."

"Explain." Severus ordered.

"Well, I'm the Hope for the Light, the Savior, etc, etc, right?"

Everybody nodded.

"Till now, the ministry and Dumbledore had a say in my life because I was an orphan. Now, how long do you think Fudge, and Dumbledore, because he will tell him, are going to let you 'dead'? They might even try to separate you!"

James grabbed Severus' hand, his other one fisting the material of Severus' shirt.

"Since you're alive and well, you've got parental rights. But they'll try to fight you to keep their hold on me. On the fact that you're not human, or living with a male ex-Death Eater, which would subject me to dark influences... Don't give them more ammunition they need, please?"

Blaise, who had remained silent during the whole discussion decided to put his oar in. "He will try to steal Harry away, you know. If he does that, he can gain the support of various groups of people, let's see" he ticked on his fingers "the homophobics, for obvious reasons, the traditionalists, who are against children before being married, or people who will perceive your relationship as James cheating on Lily, or the Racists, who are against human/non human relationships, and last be not least, the wizzard of the street who would disagree with the Savior being subjected to dark influences, or being reunited with a man who had let him suffer alone for all those years. They won't even try to listen to your reasons!"

Everybody pondered for a while before James grimaced "He could even have the whole wizzarding population behind him and manage to be re-elected!"

Blaise and Harry nodded before Blaise went on "While there's nothing we can do about you being males, or Father an ex-Death eater, we could lessen it by having you married, or maybe revealing if things got too rough, that Harry himself is not fully human..." he winced "I don't know, it would submit us to racists attacks, nothing new here, but it may allow us a leverage on the ministry..."

"Yeah, I could go on strike or something and threaten not to lift a finger about Voldemort if they don't pass laws to improve magical creatures' rights, like werewolves..."

Blaise nodded "We will have to study both aspects before making a choice, of course. But it is a possibility."

Harry stopped him "It doesn't mean you're forced to marry. I'm sure we could find a way, given enough time."

James and Severus looked each other in the eyes before studying their sons' anxious faces. They sighed.

"You're right, we'll speak to Lucius about borrowing his priest tomorrow." Severus told them.

Harry started crying "I'm sorry! You're forced to do it because of me!"

James enfolded him in his arms, his tail never leaving Severus' wrist. He tried to soothe him "No, you have to realise that if we didn't want to marry, nothing could force us. We really want to do it, not only because of you."

"True?" he asked, lifting his head from James' shoulder to look Severus into the eyes. Severus nodded and squeezed his shoulder with a small smile "Besides" he informed them "it is impossible to make James do something if he refuses to. You saw that when I tried to send him away earlier. And it surely made things interesting in school."

A few minutes later, Harry's crying had subsided, but he was still clutching at his father. "Sorry about that" he mumbled.

James shook his head so quickly, his glasses flew away. "No, it's normal, you're fighting to protect your familly when you've never had one." He smiled to Blaise who had join their embrace sometime earlier. "But now, it's too late to discuss politics. Now, everybody hop into bed!" They all scrambled to obey, Severus perhaps more than the boys as James' hand was straying from his back to his ass, promising him a night fill with fun activities.

The next morning, Sirius awoke feeling warm and safe, if not a little bit heavy and sweaty. He blinked open his eyes and slowly remembered where he was. He tried to get up but the weight on his chest stopped him. He looked down to find Lucius's head pillowed on his chest.

He tried to lift his arms to gently push Lucius back on his side of the bed, and felt Lucius' hands burrowing deeper under his shoulders to protest against their exposure to the cool air.

Sirius then took inventory of the rest of his body to find one of Lucius' legs between his own, the other stretched near his. He grumbled a little, trying to find a way to get a grip on Lucius to push him away, but to no avail. Lucius stayed dead to the world. He only stirred a little when a House Elf opened the curtains but otherwise stayed asleep, rubbing his cheek on Sirius' chest.

Sirius poked him in the shoulder. Lucius jerked awake, sitting astride Sirius' tights and restraining Sirius' arms above his head. Frightened, Sirius whimpered. Lucius relaxed him immediately but Sirius stayed where he was, his eyes wide and unseeing, his breath shallow and fast, locked in his memories.

Lucius sat back between Sirius' legs and draw him into his arms, rubbing his back. As soon as he felt Sirius relaxing, he tipped his chin up to look into his anxious eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise. Will you forgive me?"

Sirius blinked "You don't blame me?" he whispered.

Lucius laughed "Of course not! I am the one to blame. I shouldn't have frightened you like that."

Sirius blushed. Lucius moved his hand from his chin to his cheek, bringing their lips nearer and nearer, till their respirations mixed. He admired Sirius' blush for a while before proceding to kiss him deeply. He eased him back onto the matress before kissing a trail on his jawline and exploring his neck and chest. He then went back to his lips, taking his time to explore his mouth entirely.

He soon covered Sirius' body with his own and procedeed to sent them surfing on the waves of passion.

After a a little time spend entertwined, resting, Sirius commented "Wow!"

"Indeed" Lucius agreed, drawing random patterns on Sirius' hip with his fingers. "And I swear to you on my life that it will always be like that." He sealed his vow by kissing Sirius.

He was delighted by the mischievous spark that lighted Sirius' eyes "Well, I have only your word for that. Maybe I should put you to test..."

Lucius growled playfully before showing Sirius just how serious he was. When they finally went out of bed, it was near lunchtime.

As soon as they reached the dining room, a Sirius-napping took place. Lucius turned to find his husband hugged by three enthousiastic Nekojins, who were chatting in turn to Sirius. Moony was napping in front of the chimney, a few strands of grass apparent in his fur. Severus and Draco were engrossed in a passionate debate about the latest idiotic decree the ministry had issued.

Lucius was annoyed till Sirius laughed. He listened to the sound he was becoming addicted to. Not that he minded. He strode towards Sirius and put his arm around his waist. The smile Sirius sent him warmed him to the very core of his soul. "Well, gentlemen, it is lunch time. We shall all sit down at the table."

Severus and James waited till everybody was finished before dropping their bomb.

"Lucius?"

"What can I do for you, Severus?"

"James and I would like to borrow your priest."

Lucius blinked "Whatever for?"

"To marry us, of course. Why would we need a priest for, if not that?"

"Why do you suddenly want to marry?" Sirius said, surprised.

The four Potter-Snape looked at each other before staring purposefully at Severus, who sighed and explained their theory to Lucius.

At the end of Severus' speech, Lucius nodded. "I completely agree with you. Do you want to do it today?"

James hummed and nodded "The less time we lose, the less time we give them to prepare."

"We need some adoption papers, too." Quipped Harry.

Lucius arched an eyebrow, encouraging Harry to continue.

"If they find a way to deny dad his parental rights, I want somebody I can trust to be able to claim guardianship."

"You would trust Sev? You don't propose this only because he is, or will be, the only logical choice?"

"If I wanted to make the logical choice, I would have said Dumbledore or the Weasleys. But I want to survive till my majority with my sanity intact. Besides, he can't be so bad if you chose him. Though I sometimes doubt it when I see one of the results. I hope the next one will be better..." He smirked to an indignant Blaise. Before the situation could degenerate, Lucius cleared his throat.

"All right, I'll sent an owl for the adoption papers right now." He stood up and kissed Sirius lightly before exiting the room. Sirius blushed fiercely.

James rushed to embrace Harry. "Thank you, thank you" he babbled. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me!" he squeezed Harry.

"You know we won't need those papers if you squeezed him to death." Severus informed his fiancé. James blushed and ran to hide his face into Severus' chest.

Harry beathed deeply and turned to face a smirking Blaise. He gulped. And transformed, before clawing his way up the curtains, Blaise hot on his tail. Draco shook his head and muttered "Children" in his coffee cup. And promptly received two cats who used his head as a stepping stone. Draco sighed. Harry and Blaise retransformed and started a game of chase the tail.

"Wow, Malfoy, they're all yours?" a voice called from the door. Everybody turned to look at a raven haired man with almond shaped golden eyes. Lucius was behind him.

"No, only the blond one.And the dark haired one petting the wolf near the chimney. Everybody, this is Lyrek Chtovnaritzch, he is a wizzard priest amongst other things." He turned to Lyrek "Standing there, you've got the engaged couple, Severus Snape and James Potter."

"James Potter, uh? You are the head page of the Daily Prophet, you know."

James mewed softly and hided back into Severus' chest.

"Playing near the table are their sons, Blaise and Harry." Both wiggled their fingers at the priest.

"And the wolf" he showed Moony who was shamelessly enjoying Sirius rubbing his stomach, his left back paw twitching in rythm, "is Moony."

Lyrek's eyes flashed as he eyed the heap of a wolf sprawled on the hearthrug, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Remus turned his head slightly to look him in the eyes, his own flashing back and the corner of his mouth curling into a smirk.

"Yes, we are old acquaintances" Lyrek smirked "But why is he still in wolf form?"

"We'll explain later. How long do you need before marrying those two?"

Lyrek' face scrunched in thought. "Well, they don't have any contract, nor witnesses... Tomorrow?"

"Is that the quickest you can do?"

Lyrek nodded.

"Then so be it." Severus conceded after consulting James. They went to sit at the table to fill the necessary forms, as well as the adoption papers who had arrived.

Harry and Blaise were playing their second favorite game after 'chase the tail', which was 'bother whoever is nearest' with Draco as an unwilling player when a frenetic owl dashed into the room by the open window. She squeacked when she noticed Harry and managed to reach his vicinity before dropping from exhaustion into his lap. Harry carefully settled the owl into Sirius' waiting arms before untying the scrowl from its talon.

He frowned when he recognized Charlie Weasley's handwriting, an easy task as some of his letters resembled the sinuous bodies of the dragons he loved so much. Why would Charlie sent him a letter so urgent that the owl carrying it nearly fainted from exhaustion? He began to read, Blaise a welcome presence at his shoulder.

'Dear Harry,

I hope everything is well for you. If what the Daily Prophet printed is exact, I do indeed think it is.

Anyway, you must be wondering why I would write to you when I never did before, the reason is quite simple. I consider you a friend, and I wanted to be able to inform you of the new developments in my life before my 'dear' familly get a word in. This way, I like to think you will get an unbiased version of this whole mess, and I will get to keep your friendship.

I'm going to marry my lover, something which seems not to sit well with the rest of the familly. Well, it might be the fact that said lover is a he, and ex-slytherin to boot. Or that he got me pregnant...

Anyway, I'd like you to be present at my wedding, but don't bother to reply if it is to sever all relations with me, or telling me how wrong or disgusting I am... I'm rambling, but I just get a huge shock...Nevermind.

Charlie.'

Harry, completely stunned, blinked for a few minutes. He looked at Blaise, who nodded. "I'd like to know what is happening. Do you think we could convince them to come?"

"Well, we are in dire need of some holydays, and a little bit of bonding time with our familly. What better place to do that than in a dragon reserve in Romania? They will agree." He informed his half brother with a smirk Salazar Slytherin himself wouldn't have renied.

Blaise smirked back. Draco looked uneasily between the two. His unease squared when he saw them stalking towards him. A few confabulations after, the three teenagers split towards their intended targets, Draco's his father, Blaise's Severus while Harry settled himself near James to told him of the news that the whole group of them will soon take a trip to Romania.

Lyrek could barely hold his laughter as he saw them bending their fathers to their wills. Curiously, it was Draco who finished first, Harry soon behind, the fact that he let James read Charlie's letter quickening the oldest nekojin's acceptance. There was nothing Severus could do against his familly's united front. So, as soon as Sirius returned from the owlery where he had brought the sleeping owl, it was to be informed that the day after the marriage, they would take a trip to Romania.


	16. Hey Hi Hey Ho, In Romania we’ll go

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Not to forget it's an AU... Still here?

So, on with the show...

**Chapter 16 – Hey Hi Hey Ho, In Romania we'll go... But first a stop in St Mungo's we'll do... Hey Hi Hey Ho! **

"And now, I declare you husband and husband. You can kiss...I see you get the idea..." Lyrek ended with a smirk.

A few minutes, or what seemed like it, later "How long?"

"Five minutes?"

"More or less..."

"Can Nekojins survive without air?"

"I think we're about to find out."

"Why don't we let them here? I know I don't plan to spend my whole day watching them kiss."

A snort. "Well, at least it gave ideas to some people."

"Well, you should be happy, they stopped."

"Good, now we can go and eat."

"You know, thinking with your stomach is not going to help you through life."

"What can I say, I'm a growing boy."

The happy couple never stopped holding hands on their way to the lunch room. It was, afterall, the first time since the beginning of their relationship that they could be openly together, without worrying about bein discovered.

Everybody was busy enjoying, some the lunch, others their husband, when the good mood was shattered as an Hogwarts owl swoop right down on Severus. James tried to chase it away, but all his efforts were in vain. Severus' frown deepened even more as he finished the letter.

"We have to go back to Hogwarts."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just the Headmaster's reaction to the adoption papers and you being back from the dead. He 'request' our presence to 'discuss' the situation. Oh, and it seems that reporters are camping in Hogsmead."

James was about to voice his opinion on the subject when another owl landed in front of him. He hesitantly reached for the letter bearing the ministry seal it carried, giving the owl ample time to perch itself in his plate and to steal some of his food.

If letters could spontaneously combust under somebody's glare, James' would have.

Severus tentatively rubbed his arm. No reaction. He then scratched behind James' nearest ear and earned himself an armful of teary and babbling Nekojin.

"I am not crazy! Stupid minister! I'm not insane, he is! He has no right to question my intelligence! I'll show him! How could he!" And so on and so forth.

In protective mood, Severus lifted James till he was settled in his lap, huging him for all he was worth. Once James had calmed a little and was quietly sniffing on his shoulder, Severus took the letter from his lax hand, read it quickly before folding it back and securing it carefully into one of his pockets.

Once done, he stared at the others. "They sent him a convocation to Saint Mungo's. They want him to submit to a total physical and mental examination. To see if he is really who he claim to be and if he is fit to assume his parental rights."

His voice could have been used to freeze hell.

"If he doesn't go, he will automatically lose his parental rights not only on Harry, but also on Blaise."

Harry and Blaise shared an horrified look. "They can't do that, can they?" Blaise asked in a small uncertain voice.

"Well, they can and they did. We will have to report our little trip to the holydays. The only good point is that this way, Dumbledore will not be able to complain that you are missing school. We are tied here till this farce has taken place."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Harry I understand, but why would they want to get custody of me?" Blaise enquired.

It was James who answered "They maybe think that they could be able to coerce Nekojins into fighting on their side by using you. It is true that they have not taken side and made clear that they intented to stay neutral."

All the people sat at the table stayed silent for a while until Lucius snapped his fingers. "We are all moving to London this afternoon. Prepare the luggages and the mansion." He ordered the Elf who had appeared.

"Yes, Master." With a pop, the Elf went to obey his orders.

"Lucius..."

"Don't even begin, Severus. We both know that this time Fudge went too far. If we let him in office, who knows who he will do that to next?" His gaze softened as he looked at Draco and Sirius, who were helping Severus to try and lift James and his sons' spirits.

Harry suddenly extracted himself from his familly's embrace and went to stand in front of Lucius, his eyes hard with resolution.

"May I borrow some parchment and ink, as well as your fastest owl?" he asked the surprised blond.

"Whatever for, young Potter?"

"Since they sent my father to trial, we have to get him a lawyer. Somebody on our side, like Madam Pomfrey. For I am surethey won't let any of us go with him. This way, she may be able to squash them if they try to bent the results to their will." He thought for a while. "We could make the press useful for once. We are going to sent the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and the Quibbler a copy of the minister's letter with an article, anonymous of course."

Lucius nodded, looking at Harry with a new appreciation.

"I will do it, of course, so all of you could swear under Veritaserum that you are innocent. And I need to write to Charlie too. And the Weasleys. Only the twins and Bill for now. I thought they would be open minded enough not to let Charlie's choice of lover bother them..." He stopped and stared at Lucius whow as near gaping at him. "Are you alright, Mister Malfoy?" He smirked "Well, try being under two Gryffondor's influence for a few weeks, and we'll see if you don't act a little bit foolishly..." Draco's hands on his shoulders, turning him towards the table where writing material had been laid efficiently broke Harry's rant. He skipped to the table and began to write Madam Pomfrey's letter, leaving a blinking and confused Lucius in his wake.

Blaise was rolling on the floor with laughter. Draco sighed. "Well, Father, meet the real Harry Potter. Seems he have the whole world fooled with his 'I'm a poor brainless and rash Gryffondor' routine."

"I'm going to the owlery and bring Jewel. She's the fastest owl I own." Lucius' steady tone was only a slightly bit forced. He left the room, shaking his head and muttering "Since when did Gryffondors began to hide behind such well crafted masks? The world has topped upside down!"

Blaise laughter redoubled.

When he came back, Harry was writing the press letter under Draco's supervision. He had settled in a chair near Harry and was proofreading. Suddenly his eyes went twice their size. "Potter! You can't write this!"

"Why not?" Harry answered, his face a feigned clueless mask.

"Let's see, 'Fudge is a total fool who do more hurt than good to our world' this part is alright, but 'He should be given to His Voldiness to play with, although it is sure he will not make a very entertaining toy.' Is definitively not alright!"

Harry pouted before scratching the sentence. "Happy, now?"

Draco took the letter, read it quickly before handing it to Sirius who went to read it in Lucius' arms. Lucius began to decipher Harry's handwriting.

'Today, James Potter received an order from the Ministry of Magic, or more precisely its head, stating that he was to present himself to Saint Mungo's the following day. He is to submit himself to a whole physical and mental examination to determine if he is fit as a parent.

You will tell me the Minister is merely concerned about Harry Potter's security. After all, if James Potter was alive all those years, why didn't he step forward to take his son back?

Have any of you stop to consider that he didn't let his son be raised by muggles willingly? That he may be hiding not because of cowardice, but because he didn't want to put his son into more danger? Tell me, what would you-Know-Who do, had he knew that James Potter had escaped their last encounter with his life for the FOURTH time in a row? I'll tell you. He would have stop at nothing to try and kill James Potter. And keeping in touch with Harry would only have endangered both.

Let's just take another exemple. I know of a witch who married a muggle for love. Once he discovered her magical powers, he dumped her, not minding that she was pregnant. She died in childbirth.

If the Minister was so concerned about children's security, where were they when this little child was beaten and starved for being born magical?

I'm pretty sure this is not the only case. So, will the Minister help them all? Or do they plan on only 'helping' Harry Potter because they need him to do their dirty work, never asking themselves that maybe who he needed was James Potter...

What will they do for the others, less notorious children, who are let to suffer in silence?

This action bring another question in mind. How will the ministry decide who is mistreating their children? Will it be decided by their experts, so they could take whoever they want away from their parents for whatever reasons they have? Or by independant experts? I can only hope so for Harry Potter's mental health. What will his reaction be, should they rip him away from the father he just found after thinking himself an orphan for nearly his whole life?

Or will they let James Potter explain why he had to do what he did?

There, a last question for you. Why a decision so rash, Minister Fudge? I though you would be happy that Harry Potter had find something important in his life, somebody who will give him one reason more to fight and wanquish You-Know-Who. Shouldn't you have observed the situation before giving Harry Potter one more reason to distrust and resent you?

Think well before you answer, Minister Fudge.'

Lucius nodded, impressed. He stared at Harry, who was playing a new game of chase the tail with Blaise. He was so deep in thought, trying to reconcile what he now knew on Harry with what Harry allowed the world at large to know, and fitting the new and improved Harry into his plan, that he never noticed Sirius leaving his side to give the letter to Severus, pinned on his chair by a sleeping James. He didn't noticed Sirius' return either.

Severus began his reading, nodding in places, when James turned on his lap and snatched the letter.

"Hey! I was reading this!"

Pouting, James put it back on the table. He draw his wand and pointed it at the letter.

"Scripture clic!" Harry's handwriting turned into Snape's.

"Clic!" Into Charlie's.

"Clic!" Into symbols.

"James" sighed Severus, "could you refrain from trying to disguise Harry's handwriting till I have finished reading this letter?"

"You're not fun, you know that?" James muttered before wriggling in his husband's lap.

Sighing, Severus steadied him before murmuring in his ear "Let me finish this and I'll show you how fun I can be."

"Promise?"

At Severus' nod, James sighed happily and sagged against his husband's body. And 'clicked' one last time, changing the symbols into Fudge's handwriting. "Hurry!" he whimpered. Severus rolled his eyes and went on with is reading.

He barely had time to nod his approval and duplicate James' convocation before being dragged from the room by an eager Nekojin.

"O-kay" drawled Harry before turning to Lucius, whose hand seemed to crawl south on Sirius' body. "Before being too busy, would you mind warding Madam Pomfrey's letter so that only she could read it?"

Lucius hastily did so, and triplicated the press letter. "There, one for each newspaper. We leave in two hours, don't be late!" he hastily warned them before steering Sirius towards the door.

Draco grabbed the letters and ran to the owlery, not liking one bit the glint present into Harry and Blaise's eyes. The two Nekojins shrugged and went in search of mischief possibilities after having sent Jewel on its way with Madam Pomfrey's letter.

The next morning, at eight sharp, James, safely ensconsed into Severus' arms was shivering in fright. Blaise and Harry, who had insisted they came, were hovering at his side, ready to attack anybody trying to either hurt James, or even look at him the wrong way.

Severus was no better if his tight grip on James' waist was any indication. Once they stepped as one into Saint Mungo's entrance hall, the hustle bustle stopped and silence seeped from the entrance of the hospital to the end of the Hallway, making James highly uncomfortable with all the attention he was receiving after having spent fourteen years with only Blaise, Severus or his lair's Nekojins as company.

Whispers erupted from every corner of the hall, the papers having apparently printed special editions about Harry's anonymous letter.

Everybody was whispering furiously with his neighbour, people commenting to each other, making the noise going crescendo.

James mewled anguishly, flattening his ears on his skull, his tail wrapping itself tightly around Severus. Harry and Blaise were happy to see Madam Pomfrey hurrying to their side. She rubbed James' back, who was currently doing his best to melt himself into Severus. She frowned when she noticed how tense he was. Stepping aside, she casted Sonorous on herself. "Don't you people have anything better to do than gawking? Move out of the way and keep your comments to yourselves!"

She turned just in time to catch Severus' wince. "What is the matter?" she asked after having ended the Sonorous charm.

Severus shrugged as best as he could. "He's nervous. Meaning he is fidgetting. And he has very sharp claws."

"You have all my sympathy. Let's move."

Severus nodded but couldn't walk as James, his eyes scrunched closed, was in his way.

"James?" he tried. There was no reaction showing he had been heard. He tried a second time. A third, fourth, fifth time. No answer, no change in James' posture.

In the end, he lift one of James' legs and tried to fasten it around his waist. James seemed to get the idea and wrapped his second leg around his husband's waist, allowing himself to be carried away. As soon as they had left, murmurs exploded all over the hall.

As supposed, only Madam Pomfrey was allowed to go in with James. Even if James had calmed enough not to need the use of a crowbar to be pried from his husband, Severus still ended with a ripped shirt and a scratched back.

Harry sat himself on the floor, taking a shrunken muggle writing pad as well as a foutain pen and three enveloppes. Blaise, after a few minutes of staring at the door with a worried frown, went to snuggle up into his father's arms while Harry was scribbling away on a piece of paper. Once done, he folded carefully the letter before placing it in an enveloppe on which he simply wrote 'Bill Weasley'.

A second letter was enclosed into the second enveloppe labelled 'Fred and Georges Weasley'.

He breathed deeply for a few minutes before muttering "when in great anger, never answer a letter" over and over. Once he was calm enough for the delicate task of answering Charlie's letter, Harry set to work.

After penning a few sentences, he suddenly stopped and looked at Blaise before calling him softly. "Blaise?"

Once he had caught Blaise's red rimmed eyes with his own, he verbalised his idea hesitantly. "Do you... I mean, would you mind writing a word to Charlie? It could help Charlie to believe that my words aren't empty, that I mean what I wrote..."

Blaise nodded enthousiastically and dragged Severus with him. "You too, your words will have more weigth than ours."

It was a funny sight, seeing the frightening Potion professor, who had reduced even grown men to tears, allowing himself to be forced to seat on the floor near a smirking Harry Potter by his son. Leaning over Blaise's shoulder, he set to decipher Harry's handwriting.

'Charlie,

I'm very happy now that I have my father back. But this letter isn't about me. It's about you.

I certainly don't mind you marying a male ex-Slytherin, it would be hypocritical of me, seeing as my father married professor Snape yesterday, and that their son, Blaise, is a Slytherin.

My father and professor Snape have been together their three last school years. So, you see, I would never let this come in the way of our friendship.

Well, I'll let my new brother write now.

Harry.'

Blaise nibbled on his lower lip worriedly before grabbing the pen from Harry. He wrote in his neat penmanship a few sentences under Harry's.

'Hello,

You don't know me, but I've heard a lot about you from Harry. He's inexhaustible while speaking about you. Be happy you aren't here to be submitted to his endless chatter.

Would you mind a lot if Father and I showed up at your wedding? I'd be honoured to get to meet you in person. This way, I may even get to shut Harry up...

Well, I'll be waiting for your answer.

Blaise ex-Zabini (now Potter-Snape), Slytherin and proud of it.

Go you!'

Sighing, Severus took the letter a grinning Blaise was handing him. He frowned before calmly adding his participation to the missive.

"I have been roped by two grinning loons into adding a few words.

I have a piece of advice for you, one I'm sure James would happily agree with. Do not mind what other people think about you. There will always be people unhappy with your actions or way of life. Do not let their opinion bother you.

Harry is insisting on draging us all to see you in Romania, but the Headmaster will not allow that before the next holydays.

If you need a sympathetic ear, I am sure that James will be more than happy to provide it, seeing that you both are in the same situation.

I wouldn't recommend Harry, it could cost you your sanity, as you have no or little immunity to him.

Write back before the Potter side of my familly get mad with worry.

Professor Severus Snape.'

Shaking his head and stiffling his laughter, Harry put the letter in the last enveloppe and carefully closed it. He turned to Blaise and, arching an eyebrow, he hold his hand out.

Blaise reached into his pocket and retrieved three shrunken Malfoy owls. He deshrunked them for Harry to tied his letters to their legs. Severus muttered "I so do not want to know why you have shrunken Malfoy owls into your pockets"

Harry and Blaise were laughing so much, they didn't noticed the owls scurrying away. Once they did, they pounced on one each . Harry caught one first, and dumped it into a surprised Severus' lap to safe keeping before going to join Blaise into his attempts to catch the two fleeing owls.

As soon as the three owls had been caught, the boys left in search of a window. Severus watched them go before muttering fondly "The insanity comes from his side."

As soon as the boys were back, they both went to snuggle against Severus to wait for the end of James' examination.

A/N To make excuses for being late in updating (I am doing another fic at the same time) here comes some blopper :

Chapter 3 :

"Blaise, you survey us, you know the procedure in case of problem." That said the potions master of Hogwarts extended his hand and quickly swallowed three drops of veritaserum.

Seeing James' hand creeping towards the vial, Blaise shot him a pained look and told him gently "You don't have to..." he shut up fairly quickly as he saw James' determination in his eyes and let him take his drops.

Both Blaise and Harry looked at each other when James and Severus burst into laughing, their faces red. After James and Severus' rendition, a little off key, of YMCA, Blaise grabbed the vial and swore profusely when he saw the etiquette.

"Potter, that is not Veritaserum."

"What is it?"

"Vodkaserum."

Harry sighed. "Better prepare the hangover potions, then."


	17. Portkey, Dinner, Minister and Students’

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Not to forget it's an AU... Still here?

So, on with the show...

**Chapter 17 – Portkey, Dinner, Minister and Students' makeover, all in all an ordinary day at Hogwarts**

Blaise and Harry were nearly dozing, not even bothering with Severus' rhetorical question of "Was I suddenly transfigured into a pillow?", their nearly sleepless night, early rising and worrying about James finally catching up with them.

The peace of their little familly bonding, though Severus would have been more than happy to qualify it as 'familly snoring', their peace then, was suddenly shattered. The first sign of agitation they noticed was a very loud 'bang' coming from the examination room. Soon followed by hissing loud enough to be heard through the door as well as muffled shrieks.

The door flew open and mediwizzards and witches alike streamed from the door, nearly climbing over each other in their attempt to get out of the room in as less time as possible. They were too shaken to pay attention to the three black haired people sitting against the wall, even as a few of them bumped into their huddled group.

The cause of such an agitation became soon apparent as it followed them into the corridor, pupils a vertical line, all claws extended, the hair of his tail standing on ends, making it seems twice its size, and hissing like a pressure coocker on the verge of exploding.

James Potter was pissed, very pissed and had absolutely no qualms letting everybody know. Even Severus, who had been witness to James' temper before was impressed and wincing. James snarled to the backs of the retreating medical crew, his tail switching back and forth with regularity, snapping in the air like a whip. "I am not a cute cat! I am not a cute anything!" he roared.

White faced, the group of fleeing people stopped at a safe distance once they realised that James was not going to pounce on them any more and hesitantly turned to face him. Ignoring their anguished whispers and his sons' snickering, James was currently walking into a circle, muttering occasionaly some words like "insane", "cat" and "cute", raking his hands through his hairs, or waving them wildly around.

Severus sighed before getting slowly to his feet. Some of the more courageous medi wizzards and witches began to make silent hand signals at Severus as they guessed his attention to confront James, who was giving an image of danger and agitation. Severus smirked as he noticed that they seemed torn between their want to protect him and their prudence to avoid attracting the ranting nekojin's attention on themselves.

Severus paid them absolutely no attention, concentrating instead on his fuming husband, ordering Harry and Blaise to stay put with a wave of his hand. He carefully studied his husband's smallest moves, his sharp eyes missing nothing, his brain analysing and cataloguing each turn. When he had found what he deemed to be a 'perfect moment', one when it would be safe to approach James, he pounced and envelopped James into his embrace.

James stiffened at first, struggling quite a bit and hissing anew, but soon relented as he caught a whiff of Severus' smell. He turned into his arms to face Severus and hugged him as hard as he was hugged. Smirking over James' shoulder to the astounded medical crew members, Severus scratched behind one of James' ear. The effect was immediate. In a few second's time James went from hissing to purring, from rigidly tense to boneless.

"What happened?" Severus whispered, his breath sending small shivers down James' slight frame.

"You know how I was already fed up with this whole joke before it even began, right?" he waited for Severus' nod before going on, "Then that witch said that she didn't understand why I had to submit to this, as I seemed to be so cute, and...I snapped." He confessed, hiding his blushing face into Severus' neck.

Severus began to rub his back and threw his best glare at the stunned and awed onlookers. "My husband submitted to your every whim, but now it's enough! You will let him in peace, or you might suddenly found yourselves part of your patients. That is the only warning you will receive. Have I made myself clear?"

He never raised his voice, but the Hall was so silent that even had he whispered, everybody would still have been able to hear him clearly.The crowd nodded, some of them gulping, one or two fainting.

"If you want more information, you will have to contact the Zabini lair. We're going." His tone softened as he adressed his clinging husband. "Let's get you dressed properly before going, I somehow doubt that walking around in your underwear is going to impress the minister favorably."

Harry shrugged "Well, maybe if we all did the same..."

Blaise clapped and jumped exitedly "We could start a fashion trend!"

Both were smiling from ear to ear, as if baiting explosive nekojins and volatile potions masters was an everyday harmless occurence.

"Can't we let them here?" Severus asked James, feigning an aggravated tone.

James chuckled "As much as it would please me to make those people suffer, I don't think they deserve our sons. Besides, all they did was obeying orders, and we don't need Saint Mungo's destroyed. There are still people who need medical care."

"Unfortunately, it means we'll have to take them back to Hogwards." Severus deadpanned.

"There" Madam Pomfrey cut in before Blaise and Harry could interviene, and handed James his clothes.

A few minutes later, Severus sighed. Loudly.

"James, love, you can't dress single handedly. You have to let go of me."

James shook his head in denial, tightening the already tight grip he had on his husband's wrist. He suddenly grinned at Severus. "Since you're in such a hurry, why don't you lend me one of your hands?" Severus rolled his eyes but seeing that James was still a little uneasy, he complied. After a few awkward moments, James was ready to leave.

"A reward for your help, kind Sir" he simpered, batting his eyelashes at Severus before kissing him deeply under his sons' cheering.

"Now I know where those two hell spawned brats got their cheek from." Severus muttered as soon as he could breathe. Said brats only sniggered, but a glint in their eyes warned him to be careful and watch out for incoming pranks.

Madam Pomfrey herself was barely refraining from laughing as she handed the Potter-Snape familly their portkey. The whole group disappeared, the last thing the medics heard was Severus' startled yelp, as his husband's hand "accidently" slipped from his waist to his arse.

They rematerialised into Hogwarts Headmaster's office, in which Albus Dumbledore twinkled at them in greeting, his hands never stopping in their petting of Fawkes.

"Well done, Severus, you kept your calm and didn't hex anybody, congratulations! Do you want a lemon drop?"

Everybody looked at him in desbelief, Severus pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Albus!" he seethed before slamming his hands down on the desk in front of his employer "No I do not want a lemon drop. All I want is some answers."

"Answers, Severus?"

"Yes. Why did you sent Lupin and Black to my quarters?"

"Didn't I told you?" Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully, "it was because I didn't want anybody to know that they were still alive, and Remus couldn't travel much... You don't remember? It must be all this work...Some holydays perhaps..."

Severus' hands clenched at his sides, as if he was restraining himself from physically harming the Headmaster. He was so tense he jumped slightly when James' hand landed on his shoulder. Nodding and covering it with his own, Severus took a few deep cleansing breathes.

Dumbledore adressed James next. "James, I can't even begin to find the words I'd like to use to express my pleasure at seing you alive again! And congratulations on your wedding! Though the adoption papers didn't please the minister at all."

James shrugged before settling himself against Severus' side.

Albus went on "I took the liberty of adding another room to your quarters, Severus, this way you will be able to house your sons during the week ends and the holydays, should you chose to stay here. But I must insist that both Blaise and Harry go back to ther dorms for the week nights."

His twinkle dimmed a bit when he found himself nailed by three Nekojins' glares. And Harry's and Blaise's share glance and grin did nothing to help his unease.

"Well, it's nearly lunch time! You should eat in your quarters with James, Severus and take the afternoon to rest. As I don't want the students any more distracted than they naturally are, I'll do an annoncement at dinner to inform anybody that James is not only back, but also married to you..."

"And pregnant" James swiftly inserted.

The assembled people had the rare pleasure of seeing the Headmaster with his mouth hanging open, completely stunned speechless by schock.

James frowned, and, acting as if he had been struck by a flash of inspiration fished something into his pant's pocket and presented Albus with Albus' own tin of lemon drops.

"You seem a tad flustered, Albus, would you care for a lemon drop?" he asked, blinking innocently.

"James..." groaned Severus. Blaise and Harry were delighted. Madam Pomfrey seized the opportunity to put her oar in.

"By the way, James, the exams clearly show that you should eat more vegetables. Severus, you will have to make sure he does."

James pouted and snaked his arms around Severus' waist, gripping him tightly. Albus finally shook his shock enough to take part in the conversation. "Congratulations one more time, boys! But what does it entails?"

Severus answered "It means that he will be grafted to my side, or at least, have the need to keep me in sight, if not physically touching, holding my hand or arm."

"Anything else?"

"Mood swings are extremely dangerous, as he has sharp claws. Though they are entertaining. But it would be wise to warn the students not to anger him if I am not near to calm him."

The Headmaster nodded and fidgeted for a while before he ventured to ask his next question. "Do you think that James could give the students a lecture on Nekojins?"

Severus glanced at his husband who was nuzzling his shoulder with his face, his eyes half closed.

"We'll see about that, but right now, would it be possible to get to lunch before James fell asleep on my shoulder?"

Albus beamed and benigly shooed them out of his office and towards their quarters. Harry and Blaise tagged along for a while, before hugging in turn each of them and running towards the Great Hall and lunch.

"Harry! Finally! How was poor Sirius? Is he treated alright? And where's Moony?" Ron, not even bothering to swallow before speaking fired at Harry as soon as he sat on the bench.

"Ron, you should begin by swallowing your food first, and then greeting Harry correctly." Hermione chastised Ron and turned excitedly towards Harry. "So, how was the ceremony?"

Harry sighed, already regretting his decision to come and eat with his friends, as well as the peace he had found with his new found familly.

He winced as he noticed the interested airs of the other Gryffindors who had leaned in to listen. He regretfully launched into a description of the ceremony, smiling a little as he retold Sirius' agitation before the ceremony. His male year mates cheered when he get to the point where the Aurors left, dragging a bound Pettigrew away. They all congratuled him on having his godfather back, and being able to prove his innocence. They all laughed at Harry's sketch of James' confrontation with Fudge.

Harry had only began to eat when his yearmates bombarded him with questions.

"Blimey, Harry, so it's true? Your dad's alive?"

"Yes, Seamus, very much alive."

"Did he really marry Professor Snape? Of his own free will?"

"I hope that it was not the Greasy Git that was forcing him away from you!"

"Is Snape really as snarky in private as he is with us?"

"Does he treat your father right?"

"Yes Neville, no Ron, no Dean, he'd better or my father would retaliate in kind, Ginny. Now, if you are all finished..."

"But he's a Nasty Slytherin Git extraordinaire!"

"And, Ron?"

"Your father was a Gryffindor!"

"Stop whining, and your point is?" Harry was nearly hissing, but Ron didn't or wouldn't, hear the warning.

"He's a Slytherin! He'll betray your father!"

Harry suddenly stood up and dragged Ron up by his robes. He spoke in a deadly calm tone "The only betrayer I heard of was Peter Pettigrew, and he was a Gryffindor, in case you don't remember or chose to forget. Now, I'm sorry if this doesn't fit into your perfect little world, but that's the way it is. Grow up, Ron! Now, if you don't mind..." He released Ron and strode towards the Great Hall's doors.

Ron's only comment was a strange strangled sound. Harry paused on his way out to accept the apples and bread Blaise had collected for him. He snarled to the Slytherins who were looking oddly at him. They snarled back, making him smile brightly. 'Let them mule on this!' he decided, exiting the premise with a cheerful wave, equally distributed between the astounded Gryffindors and Slytherins.

People were so occupied gogling at Harry that no-one noticed Blaise passing the doors. Harry ducked his head on the threshold, hiding a smirk. Draco Malfoy was the only one to notice this, and only because he had been looking. Sensing his throat constrict, and losing all his appetite in anticipation of what Harry and Blaise were now preparing, he decided he suddenly had somewhere else to be.

He decided to look for them, because he had discovered that keeping them in sight was the only way to get an inkling of an idea of what they were planning. He found the pair in the library, hunched over a thick book and whispering back and forth. They looked up at his entrance. They smirked at him, and for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy felt unsure, and sweating. Especially when hold at wandpoint by two mischievous and smirking Nekojins, which was very bad, as he had discovered early in their association. Why, oh why hadn't he listened to this inner voice telling him not to find them?

He was so absorded in his self pity party that he didn't noticed that something was amiss until he heard both Nekojins' sniggering. He groaned as he noticed that he was in his unerwear. A few seconds later, his clothes found their way back on his body, to his great relief.

He sighed "What are you planning now?"

Twin fanged smiles were flashed at him.

"We're starting a new fashion trend!" issued in stereo from both black haired teens.

"Poor Hogwarts."

"Apple? Bread?"

Accepting the peace offering for what it was, Draco grabbed both from Harry's hands and sat near Blaise. They were all laughing at Harry's retelling of his conversation with his yearmates when the bell signaling the resumption of lessons tolled.

Draco had barely enough time to regain his breath before being dragged towards the stairs by two energetic Nekojins. All day long, several students suddenly found themselves in their underwear.

Harry was smiling when he climbed through the Fat Lady's opening to ditch his bag before dinner, remembering the students' surprised and embarassed faces as they felt their clothes disappearing. Till now, none of them had made the link between their derogatory comments on James, or for some like Ron, on Severus and their sudden draughty situation.

His bubble of cheer was suddenly popped wen he looked up and found Ron and all his male yearmates plus Hermione all waiting for him with grim faces. Harry gulped, the situation didn't look good for him... He froze in place, feeling torn between two urges.

One of them being to change into his cat form, seeing as it was easier this way to dodge curses, hexes and heavy object such as Hermione's books. His Slytherin side quickly vetoed it. There was, afterall, no need to broadcast the fact that he could turn into a cat at will. There surely would be a jalous student to rat to the ministry that he was an unregistered animagus, bringing him and his familly trouble. And it might prove an advantage when trying to escape.

His Gryffindor side wanted him to confront his friends, standing his ground to discover what they wanted. He needed to know where they stood before deciding if he had to retaliate, or if he still had Gryffindor friends. His Harry's side settled on a compromise : he dropped his bag and readied himself to bolt.

Hermione stepped up to him, and, approaching him like one would a jumpy rabbit, she took her hand and guided him to a chair in front of the fire.

"Harry" she began, kneeling in front of him, and keeping his hand in hers, "We are worried about you. You have been avoiding us since you returned from the Eastern holydays. You always seemed to disappear right after the lessons, and were nowhere to be found."

Seeing Harry opening his mouth to answer she hastened to reassure him. "We know now that you were with your father and professor Snape, trying to find a way to help Sirius. But you could have warned us before we got too worried. What we would like to know, is if you still consider us your friends."

For a few seconds, all Harry could do was gasping at her like a fish before nodding eagerly. "Of course, you're my friends, it's just that I have so much time to catch up with my father, and what with the ministry, we're sure they'll try to separate us..."

"We'll help you, don't worry."

Harry gave Hermione a small smile "Even if it means working with some Slytherins?"

"Which ones?"

"Zabini and Malfoy, as well as professor Snape. He's really different when he's with my father, you know. He doesn't oppose Sirius so much. They made their peace, and all thanks to my father!"

Ron shyly joined them. He cleared his throat. "Harry, I'd like to excuse myself for my behaviour at dinner. But Snape is so..."

"Snape?" Harry proposed.

"Well, yeah." He grinned sheepishly. "Are you angry? You're really scary when you're angry, you know..."

Harry shook his head negatively.

Ron sighed. "As long as you don't expect me to like professor Snape..."

Harry blinked innocently "Why would I want that? Though I feel obliged to warn you that my father is quite the jealous type, and trying to seduce his husband will not go well with him."

Ron grimaced in disgust "Oh, no! They have corrupted you already!" he moaned.

Everybody laughed, Seamus and Dean clapping Harry on the back before leaving the common room. Hermione hugged him before settling in front of the fire with a thick book while Ron ran to the sixth year's dormitory to dispose of his bag. Done, he collected Hermione and Harry. It was reconciled friends who trooped down the stairs to dinner. Harry smiled softly as he noticed the extra chair at the teachers' table.

Once sure that all the students were sat, the Headmaster clinged his fork on his goblet to obtain silence.

"Students, silence please. I have an annoncement to make." He waited a few minutes for the hubbub to died down before adding "As many of you have noticed, and commented upon, there is one more chair at the teachers' table. This chair is for Professor Snape's husband."

He waited for the conversations to hushed enough for him to be heard again "His husband is pregnant, so I'd like you to avoid doing magic near him. He is also a Nekojin, so mood swings are bound to be life threatening if he is angered enough without professor Snape around to calm him." His last words were drowned by the raising voices of the students tossing wild guesses around, trying to discover who could be saintly enough to marry the snarky professor.

The door situated behind the teachers' table opened and closed in the greatest indifference. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Blaise noticed Severus holding James' chair out for him. A sudden scream from the Hufflepuff table brought everybody's attention to a white faced Hannah Abbott, who was pointing towards the Head Table. The students turned and gogled at James who was clinging to Severus' arm, his ears twitching. The whole hall erupted into noise.

The noise was suddenly silenced, as all that was getting out of the students' mouths were different shaped bubbles. They all turned to the Head table to see a smug James putting his wand away before massaging his ears. The students exchanged looks before returning their eyes to the head table. The Headmaster turned towards James and opened his mouth to ask James to lift his hex, but all that came out was a question mark.

James shook his head stubbornly and turned to Severus. His bubble was in form of a fish, and Severus gave him the fish plate. Dumbledore looked perplex for a while before snapping his fingers. He turned to James and "bubbled" him to pass him the pumpkin juice. He clapped and smiled when James complied.

His incantation took the form of a quill before words began to appear out of the air above the teachers' heads, explaining that all they had to do was speak and the bubbles would take the shape of what they desired.

He turned to James and bubbled another question mark.

James bubbled a clock.

Dumbledore shrugged, the writing indicating that the curse had no counter, and that it will wear off in time. The writing faded and Dumbledore bubbled a wizzard who was twindling his thumbs.

James nodded and bubbled a few agitated and noisy small Nekojins, explaining that it was an hex used by Nekojins to silenced too noisy children.

Every students found this amusing as soon as they get the hang of it, save for a few Slytherins. Harry made a note to himself to discuss with Blaise of what he had discovered about a few Slytherins who had lost their calm masks due to the shock. True, there was incredulity and loathing, but there was no surprise, more a confirmation of an already known fact, as well as some denial.

Severus and James broke the gossip record, previously owned by Harry's nomination as the fourth champion of the Triwizzard tournament. They were all the students spoke about for two whole weeks, much to James' embarassement.

Harry was swamped by students trying to get more informations on either James or the frigtening Potions master, wanting tips on how to act around them or trying to get him to intercede for help in potions or a fairer treatment. Even fed up with all this, Harry was happy that it was Blaise who had to deal with the Slytherins.

They were so occupied they nearly had no time to see each other outside of their lessons or the hours they spent with their fathers. Both were waiting impatiently for their first potion class, they couldn't wait to see how Severus Snape would manage to teach with one James Potter pinned on his back. Oh, they had heard rumours all right, but reality was so much better! And full of possible blackmail material...

They were waiting in the potions corridor, impatient to begin. They were discussing Harry's observations from the event which had been called 'the bubbles event' when a loud "maaa!" sounded soon followed by pounding feet.

They were engulfed into a tight hug. They sighed with relief when James began to purr, happy that he seemed to be in a good mood.

A slightly panting Severus stopped near them, and immediately found himself with an armful of loudly purring Nekojin. If Severus hadn't had his back to the wall, both of them would have ended sprawled on the floor.

The potions master rolled his eyes when he noticed his sons' puzzled glances. "Happy moods are tiring, especially when you are pushed out of bed at five by your husband because he got the idea to go and walk in the dew."

Once everybody had taken his or her seat, the lesson began. Severus faced his gogling students, James' arms around his chest, a happily purring Nekojin plastered against his back to peek over his shoulder.

"Get your cauldrons out!" he snapped, angered with the students' reaction, "You will make a skin colour changing potion. The ingredients are on the board, get to work! And no, James, you are not helping. Last time you did, your cauldron exploded and Blaise ended green and fluorescent for one month."

"Well, he was popular with the youngsters at night, and we always knew where he was when he tried to prank us..." James tried.

"No, James, I don't want the school to explode. Ouch!" he winced. James had resorted to scratching his husband to get his way, seeing as pleading hadn't work.

"Alright, but you're working with Blaise and Harry. Blaise will at least be able to stop your most idiotic pranks. I hope." Severus relented and found himself turned to face his grinning Nekojin who pecked him on the lips before positively skipping to his sons' workstation. Everything went well until...

"Dad! You can't eat that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it is not edible. And we need it for the potion. Here, have an apple instead." Blaise ended the argument by dropping an apple in his father's hand.

James pouted but nibbled on his apple. He suddenly sniffed the air a few time before hissing, displaying impressive fangs, his ears flat on his skull and facing backwards. He leapt over the workstation and ran to the door. He was so angry that he let his feline instincts supersede his human ones, and, instead of using the door handle, he clawed at the door. That was probably what saved the intruder's life, as it left Severus enough time to react and strode towards James to restrain him.

"Don't open the door if you value your life!" the Potions master warned whoever was on the other side.

"I will not allow you to threaten me like that..." Cornelius Fudge muffled tirade became clearer as he stupidly opened the door to face Severus.

All he got was a direct view on impressive fangs and extended claws as James nearly leaped out of his husband's restraining hold. He stepped back in fright, avoiding to be enucleated by a scant few millimeters. His beloved bowling hat did not share his luck and ended its life shredded into tiny confettis by James' claws. Without further ado Cornelius Fudge turned tail and ran to the Headmaster's office.

James spat one last time in the direction of the door before making himself comfortable into Severus' arms and promptly falling asleep.

He didn't even woke up when Blaise and Harry's cauldron blew up, thanks to his half eaten apple, which had fallen into it unoticed during James' leapt over the table.

"I knew it was a bad idea!" Severus mumbled, once the dust settled. All the students were now sporting green, red, blue and yellow spots on their skin. Apart from Blaise and Harry, who had hidded themselves into their cat forms at the first signs of an imminent explosion.

Severus, extended a green spotted hand, passed the whole length of his husband's multicolored tail through it. James purred but didn't woke up.

"The spots will disappear in a few hours." He explained his now dalmatian students, "Tidy the room up and the rest of the period is free. You'll just do a three rolls essay on the skin colour changing potion, and how something as simple as an apple could change it."

"You really are trouble, James Potter-Snape." He murmured fondly into his husband unruly hair before sweeping it back to kiss his forehead. He walked back, dragging James so that he could seat in his chair and installed a sleeping James comfortably on his lap.

"That was interesting." Commented Ron while poking at a green spot on his arm.

"They are cute together." Hermione smiled, tucking a strand of blue spotted hairs behind her ear.

"That they are." Agreed Seamus, blinking yellow ringed eyes. "It is kind of strange when everywhere you look the first thing you see is yellow..."

Dean snickered "You look like a yellow panda, or ratoon."

Seamus blew him a raspberry "And you look like you have a bad case of colored acne!"

The Gryffindors and Slytherins sixth year potions students were the new attraction till the spots disappear. The photos Colin Creevey took sold a good price.

Severus suspected James did it on purpose, to give the students something else to speak about, not that he would complain about that.


	18. Another Death Eater bite the dust!

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowling, minus Dr Slump, whose name belongs to Akira Toriyama. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not being used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bear collection...

This work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowling, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I tried to make up for my lateness with an extra long chapter. Enjoy.

!WARNING! In the "evening" part of this chapter, James is, according to who you ask, either a very bad cat, or a very good one, though a very cruel one.

For Shinigami, who wanted to see Draco being dragged to the infirmary...

**Chapter 18 – Another Death Eater bite the dust!**

Morning : training, James' style.

It was early this saturday morning, much earlier than expected, when Harry was woken up from his much needed sleep in a very rude manner. That is, by a bucket of cold water being upturned, with absolutely no warning whatsoever, on Harry's head.

Sputtering, he sat up, brushing some of his hairs from his face, and turned to his snickering half brother. He frowned and glared when Blaise only laughed harder. When the Slytherin Nekojin had his laughter under control and had wiped the tears leaking from his eyes, he handed the Gryffindor a mirror. Harry was forced to laugh as he discovered that, even wet, his hair still defied gravity in places, while in others they did their utmost to lie flat, giving the locks a little more length. All in all, it made for a very special style, and Harry could only thank Merlin that his hair dried as quickly as it did.

Hissing, Harry jumped from his sodden bed, landing on Blaise who had begun to laugh anew as soon as he had glanced at Harry's expression, and was currently rolling on the floor and holding his aching ribs. Ignoring the Slytherin's half hearted tries to wiggle his way out of under him, tentatives promptly ruined by laughter as soon as Blaise clapped his eyes on him, Harry used his quidditch honed reflexes to pine the Nekojin to the floor, not that Blaise was in any state to put up much of a fight.

Harry cocked a menacing eyebrow. "Ah, you find that funny? Well, let me give you something to laugh about!" He then proceded to tickle the helpless Blaise. The two rolled back and forth on the floor, exchanging tickling attacks, and laughing merrily till they were out of breath.

As they were both lying on the floor, panting for breath, Harry turned his head towards Blaise.

"So, to what do I owe this wake up call?"

"Well," Blaise grinned, "I was woken up awfully early by a buddle of nerves masquerading as an owl looking for you. I though that since I was up, I could just as well share the fun."

Harry feigned cluelessness. "A little more precisions in the description?"

"Let's see… Height, a fistfull, weight a little over an handfull of feathers I don't know what it is on..." He paused for a smirk and to built a little suspens. "but I want some!"

Harry waved his hand dismissively from his place on the floor. "Forget it, Dad may let you try, and he would be right behind you, but the consequences… Remember the first time we managed to get our hands on catnip?"

Blaise shivered as he remembered all too well their expedition against the whomping willow. The fun had been great, true, but even now he was not too sure it had been worth the gruesome detention that followed. Sweeping the deeper and damper dungeon clean when you couldn't even name what you were ankle deep in did not rate high on Blaise's list of fun things to do. All because they had charmed the willow's branches to tie themselves into fun shaped knots…Waking up the whole castle at three in the morning with loud bangs when each knot was tied… Them being high, on a substance they had pilfered from his ingredients cabinet, had only added fuel to the Potions Master's ire.

As Harry had been silent for a while now, Blaise spoke up. "Do I want to know what you're thinking?"

An evil smirk was sent his way. "On the other hand, maybe we could manage to anger old Snakey enough to give him a stroke, he is afterall quite old."

"Naah!" They chorused before bursting into laughter as they began to describe what pranks they could play on the Dark Lord and what his reactions could be.

Harry suddenly sat up, all traces of laughter reduced to a suspicious quiver of the corner of his lips. "By the way, you didn't tell me why Pig woke you up for."

Blaise's eyes widdened comically. "So, Weasley's pocket owl is named "Pig"?" He snickered and shook his head. "Only Weasley…" He smiled as Harry frowned, making fun of his friends being a touchy subject. "It went for me when all its efforts to wake you up failed. It maybe reasonned that I, being the nearest to you, would be angered enough at being woken up so early and would take my frustration and anger on you."

Harry blushed and opened his mouth, but all his efforts to retaliate were shot down when his door opened and in bounded James, obviously in hyper-mode. His face fell when he saw the two teens sat on the floor looking up at him.

"Drat, you're awake! Meaning I won't be able to try…" He shrugged before smiling brightly. "Well, I'll just bid my time!"

Harry and Blaise sneaked a glance at each other, both shivering slightly. James could be rather _inventive _when it came to wake people up. It was bad enough that he had managed, in the short lapse of time he had been "back", to prank the whole student body, professors included, but to imagine him devising ways to wake them up…Once a Marauder, always a Marauder… Just a tiny bit more scarier with the mood swings.

"What were you discussing that had you laughing so hard?" James enquired with a small pout, put upon with being left out of the fun.

"Ron's powl."

James blinked and gave his sons an exemple of the rhetoric the Gryffindors were famous for amongst Slytherins. "Huh?"

"Weasley's pocket owl."

"Yeah, his Pig powl."

James reitered his sentence and added a slurred "wha'?" to its end.

Sighing exageratingly, Blaise proceed to explain. "The name of Weasley's powl is Pig. Making it a Pig pocket owl."

The Potions Master entered Harry's room a little bit later to find himself confronted with the sight of three lunatics rolling in hysterics on the floor.

He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Breakfast is ready…" before being pounced on by his ecstatic husband who kissed him hard, his hands pawing at Severus' waistband.

Severus rushed to still the wandering hands, his face a beautiful Gryffindor red that only James could make him achieve. "Not that kind of food, you maniac!" he mumbled in one of James' furry ear.

James smiled beatifically at his embarassed husband, not resenting at all being called obsessed, and plastered himself flush against Severus.

"James" Severus began to admonest his incorrigible Nekojin but bit on the rest of his words when James bent and whispered in his ear "You were the one not wanting to give the kids a show, so get us out of here prompto!" before applying little licks on the side of his neck.

Severus grumbled something sounding like "Stupid horny Gryffindors" but still he encased James in a tight embrace, all the while executing an odd sort of dance consisting of retreating from the room in small steps while making sure to keep James glued to himself. James' slight shuffling steps were good at keeping their rhythm, and soon they were able to cross the door, James keeping them in place long enough to wave at their sons and called cheerfully to the two teens "Don't wait for us!" before being tugged away by his hand.

Blaise and Harry looked at each other incredulously.

"What happened here? Did Dad came onto Father?" Harry asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"That was slightly disturbing, that was for sure." Blaise answered, his face mirroring Harry's.

They smirked and ended together "But we don't want to know!" before hightailing out of their parents' appartements in the direction of the kitchens, deciding to bypass the tiny appartment's kitchen as both were sure that the adults had been in such a hurry that they had forgotten the silencing charms, again.

They were festing on scrambled eggs with a side dish of bacon, when something suddenly occurred to Harry.

"And why exactly was the powl looking for me?"

Blaise snorted. "Took you long enough." He handed Harry a thick kraft enveloppe. Harry ripped it open and poured its contents on the table. Photos after photos were revealed to their eyes. Seamus Finnigan posing with a fake bambou stick, taking a bite from time to time from the sugar leaves. Hermione coursing Dean as he had transfigured her clothes into a lady smurf's apparel. Draco Malfoy being dragged by two laughing Hufflepuffs to the Infirmary, them planning to play a prank on Madam Pomfrey, claiming Draco had caught a variety of multi-coloured Dragon pox. Crabbe and Goyle laughing at each other. Ron, who had been right behind Harry and Blaise, and had taken a face full, his face a study in abstract art. And so many more...

Harry was disturbed from his perusal when Blaise tapped him on the shoulder. He couldn't stop the few snickers that escaped him when he saw the Slytherin, one fist on his hip, shaking the index of the other hand at Harry in an eerily good imitation of the Weasley matriach. "Harry James Potter-Snape!" he screeched, "What were you smoking when you didn't let your friends know that you were going to spend the night at your father's?"

"Ah."

"Is that all you're going to say for your defense, young man? Because let me tell you it is not enough!"

Harry smirked. "Oops?"

Blaise shook his head at him before joingning him in his mirth.

Harry sighed. "I'd better tell them, though it seemed kind of obvious to me, with the week ends being the only time I can spend with Dad and Father, afterall. Besides, I had already tell them of my week end training."

"You'd think they would have understood. Or maybe they're a little jealous?"

"What of?"

Blaise, who was more of an analyst than Harry, answered after a few seconds of thought. "That you don't spent all your free time with them anymore, for one. And that you get to see your familly every day when they can't, for second."

Seeing his little brother's face fell, Blaise opted to distract him with a game of chase the tail, which Harry readily agreed to. Once he was calmed enough, Harry wrote back a quick note of thanks to Ron and asked Dobby to deliver it, seeing as Pig was nowhere in sight.

They were bantering back and forth, commenting on the photographies, when an elf popped in the kitchen and tugged at Harry's sleeve. Once sure he had their attention, the Elf delivered his message, the had wringing and shuffling adding a comical dimension to a message that was not. "HarryPotter sir is needed with the blaze. Or else the cat said 'fear my wreath'".

Both teen winced before running at full pelt towards the classroom graciously put to at their disposal for their training.

James was there, waiting for them, sat on the desk, banging his heels on its side in a rhythm known only to him and irritating to everybody else. His smug smile sent forebodding shivers the long of his sons' backs.

As soon as they stopped in front of him, he jumped from his perch and turned to put on the desk a little clothe wrapped parcel he had been clutching in his hand.

"Well, today, we will conclude the lesson on control you started with a bang. Or several. Remember what you learned, because you perhaps will have to fonction while impaired either by alcohol or catnip. You can't let your ennemies detain and possibly hurt you or the people closest to you because you were unable to react in time, even drugged.

Don't worry, you'll manage very well, just focuss like you were taught to. Today's game is to sniff me out while under the influence of catnip. And wipe those smirks, it will not be that easy, as I won't be anywhere near Severus, as much as I want to.

And you won't have your wands, as taking them away from you is the first thing your ennemies will do. You have till lunch to find me." He extended his hand, palm up. "Your wands, boys?"

They reluctantly obeyed, their eyes glued to them as James carefully placed them in one of his pockets. He smiled sadly at his sons' dropping tails and ears. "Don't worry, you'll pass. Remember what you learned and don't panic. And don't forget, any thing goes, even asking for help as long as you find me before lunch. The door will unlock thirty minutes after my departure, and the package will open five seconds before that."

He waved and closed the door. Harry rushed to the door panel and pressed his ear against it, spying the sounds of his father's retreating footsteps. Once he couldn't hear anything anymore, he went to slump near Blaise.

"So, nervous?"

Blaise shrugged. "As always before a 'rite of passage'. Remember the time he taught us pick-pocketing and had us practice on Father?"

"Well, it was fun and worth it against the Deah Eaters. Not to mention that it gave them a good lesson. Now they know that they have to work on defending themselves wandlessly."

"I doubt that it is a lesson well learned. And all the better for us. At least, this time, we don't get to practice on Father."

They both valantly tried to contain their laughter at remembering the day Severus Snape nearly ripped his hair out as it didn't matter much in what pocket he put his wand in, he always came empty handed each time he needed it. And they had made sure he would need it a lot.

When he had finally caught on, he had raged and threw a temper tantrum of epic proportion. It took James one week of uninterrupted sexual favours and a wizzard oath to never use him as a test subject anymore before Severus relented and forgave him.

Harry and Blaise became very good at preparing the most disgusting ingredients their Potions professor could put his hands on.

They cut their waiting time shorter by exchanging gossip about their respective house mates. When the cloth slipped, the parcel opening, their noses twitched in synchronisation.

A sudden gust of magical wind swept the odorant weeds from inside the cloth and brought them over the two yougnsters' lift faces. The wind swirled the weeds against each other, enticing the Nekojins. Their eyes widened in horror when the wind suddenly died, and the weeds appeared to be frozen into place for a few seconds before submitting to the call of the gravity and bathing both brothers into the most odorant cat weed James could find.

The five following minutes were hectic. Harry kept trying to either bat at his own tail, or pounce on his shadow. He jumped all over the room, which eventually lead him to the door. Blaise, during this time, was rolling himself in the weeds. Harry's snickers dragged him out. The sight of Harry, on all fours, in his in-between form, nose on the floor and tail whipping from left to right and going into circles sent Blaise back on the floor. Harry pounced on top of him, trying to bat at his tail. The only defense Blaise, suffering from a fit of the giggles, could think to oppose, was to roll on his back. Or try to. And so they went, rolling back and forth, stopping just in time to avoid tumbling down the stairs.

Somewhere else in the castle, James Potter was anxiously pacing, looking at the closed door every ten seconds.

Blaise and Harry had morphed back in their feline form and were currently bounding down the stairs on the bannister. They had, more or less easily, followed James' trail until they reached the Divination ladder, from which professor Trelawney was coïncidentally stepping off.

Harry stopped suddenly, mesmerized by the way the Divination teacher's head was zooming in and out continuously, as if trying to fill in the space delimited by her head scarf and glasses, and shrinking when it was about to blow up.

Harry stayed there, standing as stiff as a Quidditch goal, lost in his own little fantasy world. Blaise took the opportunity to plaster himself on his back, attempting to bite the quivering and furry ear that poked through Harry's hair. His aim, impaired by the catweed, allowed him to find himself with a mouthfull of hair.

Seeing that Harry was lost in the enjoyment of his 'zooming moment', Blaise pushed him out of the way and rushed towards the stunned professor, morphing into a copper eyed black cat in mid-step. He startled the gaping Divination fraud by rubbing around her legs, purring for all he was worth. She shrieked as soon as her mind registered that yes, there was a cat rubbing against her, and that yes, it was a black one. She then began a sort of hopping dance all around the ladder stepping, hoping to get rid of Blaise.

This jolted Harry into motion, and he put to good use the diversion Blaise-the-Black-Cat-of-Death against the Batty-Professor-Afraid-Of-Bad-Omen provided him with. He sneaked across the room towards the handbag his professor had abandonned in her haste to flee from Blaise. Upturning it on the floor, he rooted through its contents. He squealed happily as he found his target, a little rectangular parcel wrapped in clothe. He quickly tore it open but was dispointed as he smell its contents to find only ordinary weeds. A wrong track, then, but the clothe still smelt of James.

Blaise joined him and they cavorted out of the room, leaving a disgruntled and rumpled professor sitting on the floor and swearing that she had predicted it but decided to brave them anyway.

They ancountered Hagrid as they stepped into the Great Hall. They made a bee line for him and were then all over him, but it was Blaise who found the parcel. With a mewl of triumph, he dig his claws in Hagrid's shirt, and transformed back into human. He then coiled the half-giant's beard none too gently around his neck and fished the parcel in his breast pocket.

He jumped from his perch and proceeded to rip it open. Harry quickly joined him to nose the contents. Both were purring as they were done.

"Wha' are ye doin' boys? Yer father asked me to keep tha' fer 'im when I met 'im. He was comin' from the Greenhouse and…" Both cats were alreay gone, leaving a surprised Hagrid in front of a small heap of weeds, as well as surprised on lookers in their wake.

They spent the next two hours running all over the castle, shoking people as they went. Even if Dumbledore had made an anoncement at breakfast to explain what would happen in the morning, having two black cats crossing your path at a run or engaging themselves in eccentricities was still nerve wrecking for both students and teachers alike.

As reported by Flitwick, it was rather unsettling to suddenly come face to face with an upsided and snickering Nekojin hanging by his claws to the upper side of a door frame, while another pounced from the side with no warnings on the first one's switching tail. Bowling the tiny Professor over in the process and stealing his parcel.

Or, as experienced by an amused Malfoy, receiving a green eyed, grinning one in his arms after said one had slided down the banister, relieving him of the parcel James had slipped into his robe that same morning.

All in all, both Harry and Blaise had a very good morning, jumping from false leads to catnip parcels and scaring Hogwarts' population while they were at it.

The last half an hour before lunch found them in front of a closed door. Harry spoke after a few seconds of mute staring.

"Well, you know, it won't open itself, even if you ask it nicely."

"So, stop staring and do something."

"Why me?"

"I'm too tired."

"And I'm not?"

"You're the Gryffindor, you're the one courageous or stupid enough to go on moving while exhausted. I'll stand guard."

"Glare."

"What was that?"

"I'm too tired to try and muster the energy to turn my head and actually look at you."

"Smug smirk."

"Nya nnya nya… raspberry."

Soft and delighted laughing interrupted them. "Congratulations both of you! You managed to force me out of hiding. What happened, you took your time! Here, drink!"

Harry and Blaise mechanically reached and took the hangover potions James was handing them and downing them quickly. They sighed as their migraine began to recede. Both followed him into the room and the three of them cuddled on the couch in front of the fire.

"Well?" James insisted on rekindling the conversation. His sons' only reaction was to blink owlishly at him.

"What took you so long? I thought I would die from boredom here. Either that or I would have to go and track you down!"

"Smirk."

James blinked twice before retaliating. "Pout."

"Sigh."

Harry began after a glare at a closed eyed Blaise, seeing that he seemed to have absolutely no intentions to speak first. "I spent the five minutes after you left listening through the door to the direction you took. It gave me a general direction to work with." He shrugged. "The only hidey holes, apart from the classrooms, but I don't think Dumbledore would give you use of those, unless they were unused, were the Room of Requirement, Dumbledore's office or the infirmary. I ruled the infirmary out, seeing as you wouldn't want to be caught dead in the Chief Torturer's lair." He shivered theatrically. "We may have never see you again."

Blaise took the floor. "We agreed that the Headmaster would have bored you out of your mind fairly quickly, and you wouldn't want to take the risk to have to change hiding place in the middle of the test, as it would increase the risks of being discovered… That left us with one possibility."

James nodded. "I should have guessed. So, if you knew where I was all along, what did you do with your time?"

"Let's see…" Harry ticked on his fingers. "Trelawney, scared her. Hagrid, idem. Flitwick, Malfoy…"

"Finnigan" Blaise cut in.

"Boot, Parkinson and Corner."

"Weasley Ginny, Abott and Cornfield. Did we miss somebody, either real or false lead?"

"So, you spent your morning terrorising Hogwarts. And nosing at catnip."

Harry and Blaise hummed in agreement.

"I'm so proud of you both!"

"We had your permission, why should we refrain from enjoying it?"

"Besides it was good stuff. But potent."

"So, do you want to sleep a little or would you rather eat, or a pepper-up?"

"No, I quit smoking, it's bad for your health." Blaise quipped.

Harry laughed and yawned and both him and Blaise settled more comfortably against their dad. Both were asleep in seconds.

They woke up a couple of hours later to the almost unheard sound of Severus Snape laughing.

"So it's your turn." He remarked smugly. "I was wondering why they were absent from lunch instead of devouring all food in sight, as is the wont of teenagers."

James whined and made grabing motion in the air in the direction of his husband. "Help me?"

"And whyever would you need help, husband of mine?" Snape smirked.

"My legs are asleep! I've had two dead weights confusing my legs with pillows for the last two hours!"

With a last upside twitch of his lips, Severus strode in front of James and grabbed his hand. He tugged hard enough to get him up on his feet. The two teenagers toppled on the recently vacated space on the couch and opened an eye to glare half heartedly at their father before standing to stretch.

Once sure he had James secure on his feet, Severus winked at him and kissed him deeply. His arm sneaking around James' waist was the only thing that saved him from falling on the floor as his knees buckled with pleasure.

"Pout" He dreamily stated to Severus, who raised an eyebrow in inquiry. James burrowed into his arms, hiding his face in the potions expert's neck. It was only because of that that Severus couldn't see his mischievous smile and didn't push James away instantly.

"You did that on purpose." he mumbled before he began to apply small licks with his rough tongue on his husband's neck. Severus' startled yelp and small jump in the air was vengeance enough for James, he stopped torturing him and kissed him instead.

"So, everything alright?"

James nodded excitedly, the effect spoiled by the fact that his head was currently sideway on Severus' shoulder.

"Of course, they did well, they're our sons!"

Severus hugged him and turned to face Harry and Blaise. "Well, back to your week end occupations for you. We'll inform the Headmaster that the test is finished, so don't get any ideas."

"You sure know how to crash a party, don't you?" mumbled Blaise before following Harry out.

A quick floo call later and Severus and James were able to catch up on the time they had been apart.

Harry and Blaise divided their afternoon between snacking, plotting and catching up with their friends, which allowed for a much more calmer afternoon, if one did not pay attention to the Potions Master's grumblings about how he already saw enough of the Gryffindors during class, without them invading his quarters when Hermione and Ron stopped by to pay a visit to Harry and ask for explanations on Ginny's behalf.

The four teenagers were actually engrossed in a game of chess, Ron versus Blaise with Harry and Hermione on the sidelines, acting as the cheerleading section. James was following Severus wherever he went, the claws of his right hand firmly planted in his husband's sleeve. He was purring non stop.

Evening : Death Eater meeting, James' style.

Dinner freed Severus from two Gryffindors in close proximity but gained him a lot more staring at him, from farther, as James did his utmost to sit the closest to him he could without actually sitting in his lap, always purring.

Harry and Blaise bounded out with Fred and George Weasley as soon as they had swallowed their last mouthfull. Draco followed them precautionously before being tugged by Blaise to join their whispering group.

James was currently dragging an unresisting Potions Master towards their chambers, his intends very clear. So clear, in fact, that they had to stop twice in conveniently placed alcoves to exchange a few heated kisses, leaving them yearning for more.

They were engaged in such a fashion when suddenly Severus' dark mark burned. He quickly disentertwined himself from James' embrace, sighing at the little whine of deny his actions produced. To stop James from waylaiding him into another snogging match, he hold him at arm's length. "I have to go, will you warn the Headmaster?"

James pouted but nodded gravely. Severus pecked him on the lips in thanks before striding away, too fast to notice the steely glint in his Gryffindor's eyes. James ran to accomplish his mission.

The gargoyle slided away as soon as she spotted the agitated Nekojin coming its way. The stairs deposited an impatient James to the door. The Headmaster himself opened his door, saving it from being torn open.

James lost no time in pleasantries. "Severus left for a meeting." He then let the gasping Headmaster standing there, not interested in him anymore. Instead, he went to the chimney and stuck his arm into the conduit, waving it around a bit. Taking his arm back, he sat crossed legs in front of the hearth, his eyes glued to his soot covered arm to which he whispered continously for a few minutes before nodding and climbing to his feet.

With no regards to the bewildered Headmaster, he calmly sticked his arm back in the conduit for a few seconds. He sat back down and absently wiped at the soot still covering his arm, making quite a mess on the floor.

Meanwhile, Severus had apparated a short way to his destination. He frowned as he enlarged the Death Eater's robe and mask he had taken from his pocket, his mind swamped with thoughts. Dressing himself in the black robes and white mask, he walked the small distance to the latest place the Dark Lord hid in, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. It was the first time he had been called back since James' return. He had no illusions that there had been other meetings, and wondered what his presence meant.

Was the Dark Lord in need of his potions skills? Or was it because of James? Would Voldemort be stupid or arrogant enough to torture him? If yes, will he do it himself, or will he ask that from ones whose loyalties were in doubt, knowing what would happen once James learned of it? He knew for sure that James would, curtosy of the dark wizzard himself, so that he could be used as a weapon to purge the ranks of wavering loyalties… Or would he try to enroll James, or sent him to gain his lair's support? Perhaps he shouldn't have come, but then the situation would be worse. Curiosity killed the cat, as the popular saying goes, or in his case, its mate…

With an almost unaudible sigh, Severus squared his shoulders and shielded his mind before stepping in the dilapidated mansion.

He had just gone back to his place in the ranks after kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes when something tumbled on the chimney's hearth, gaining all the Death Eaters' attention. The figure climbed to its feet and, ignoring completely all the wands pointed at itself, proceeded to shook itself like a wet dog, sending soot flying all over the wizzards who had the bad luck to stand in front of it. Once as clean as it was getting to get with such a succinct cleaning, it flipped its tail thrice like a whip. Gulping, Severus braced himself for the purring bullet which impacted with his body at top speed and then attached itself securely to his waist.

He groaned and closed his eyes even as his hands went to rub James' back. He opened his eyes a sliver to try and gauge the others' reactions, as Death Eaters were, afterall, not known to take kindly to such occurences. He glanced at the Dark Lord and groaned anew as he saw the interested glint in his eyes and the way he divided his looks between the fireless and warded fireplace and the purring Nekojin who was all but melting into the Potions Master's arms.

"Well, Severus, perhaps you should introduce your surprise guest to everybody. And let him explain the hows and whys of his most unorthodox entrance."

Severus suppressed a wince as he knew there was absolutely no way he could get out of that order. To avoid any more problems, not that it seemed possible, Severus decided to keep his answer short.

"Everyone, my husband. James, everyone." James turned in his arms just the minimum necessary for him to wave cheerily at the stunned wizzards before going back to hiding into his husband's chest.

"That was a bit minimalist, Severus, and bordering on impolite. You forgot quite a few details, such as his name, what sort of creature he is. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Snape now. Nekojin." The reluctant Severus uttered, his mind distracted by the need to know where the Dark Lord was going with this seemingly genuine interest in James, and praying that his husband would, for once, keep his peace and refrain from aggravating the megalomaniac Lord.

Voldemort smiled sinisterly, fingering his wand. "Do I have to pull every word out of you, Severus?" he threatened.

James wrenched himself from Severus' embrace and stepped protectively in front of him, snarling. This reaction elicited a condescending chuckle from Voldemort. Severus wasted no time in bringing James back where he was in the start.

"Now, now, no need to act like that, we are between friends, are we not?" James' soft snort made him smirk. "I was thinking about his… maiden name, for lack of a better term. By the way, Potter, didn't your parents warned you not to start a fight you could not win?" He turned to their audience, extending his arms at his sides. "Yes, my faithful Death Eaters, this is really James Potter. Our sly Potions Master managed to hide our regretted senior Auror for fifteen years right under Dumbledore's nose. And no, neither him, Snape or their sons are to be hurt, either directly or indirectly. Do I make myself clear?"

The silence that followed this declaration was defeaning for the first seconds before every Death Eater present, except Severus and Lucius, agreed noisily with their master.

James was frowning. "Take away all my fun…" he murmured.

Focussing on James once more, the Dark Master sent a smirk his way before invading his personnal space to murmur in the vicinity of his furry ear. "And, pray tell, Mister Potter-Snape, how did you manage to arrive here?"

Turning to place himself back to chest with his husband, James stared unblinkingly at Voldemort. After a few seconds of silent staring contest, he tilted his head to press his ear against Severus heartbeat and answered. "Uh, the floo?"

"The chimney is unlit, closed and warded. Do try again."

James sighed and bit his lower lip before answering. "Floo worms."

"Floo what?"

"Worms. They live in soot. We have an agreement with them. I asked them where my husband was and if they could bring me to him."

"Why would you want to come?"

"He's my Mate." James spoke slowly as he explained this, to him obvious, evidence. He couldn't resist to add "And he didn't say I couldn't come."

Voldemort looked appraisingly at James before chuckling. "What do you know, the perfect Gryffindor is reasonning like a Slytherin! Unfortunately, you'll have to go back, as this meeting is not for your innocent ears."

James frowned stubornly and grabbed his husband tightly. Severus winced and murmured "Claws, James". James' eyes opened wide before he kissed his Potions Master on the cheek in excuse, and waved his arms around him. He turned back to Voldemort, frowning mulishly and grabbing Severus tighter.

"I do believe you should let your Mate breathe, Potter. He is turning quite a shade of red. He will not be harmed here, and will be with you shortly. Leave now."

"Making him leave will not be necessary, and will require quite a few painful hours for all of us, seeing as he is pregnant." Severus cut in smoothly. "I have already planned for this contingency." He extended his hand, palm up, under his pouting husband's nose.

"Either you comply, or you go back." Severus warned him.

Rumbling in the back of his throat, James slowly placed his wand in Severus' hand. The wand disappeared into the Slytherin's pocket so quickly, one could think it had disaparated in there. Even James' excellent reflexes were not enough to take it back.

The hand came back, empty, under James' nose. Grumbling, James carefully deposited his wedding ring in it. Following Severus in a corner of the room, James sat on the floor and observed with great attention as the Potions Master placed his ring on the floor in front of him. Aiming his wand at the ring, he whispered the most powerful warding charm he knew.

James was now acting as if hypnotised by the blue sphere surrounding his ring, nothing existing anymore but the ring. He slowly lowered himself on his arms till his nose nearly touched the opalescent sphere. A small litany composed of 'ick', 'maw' with mewls thrown in between escaped his lips as he looked at it from all sides.

Severus commented to the Dark Lord. "Give a Nekojin a ward, and it'll occupy them till they manage to disassemble it. If you want to put a silence bubble around him, he will be alright as long as he can see me."

Once done, the meeting was finally back on the rails. Glancing over his shoulder, voldemort spied James pawing delicately at the sphere. Shrugging, he began the meeting by welcoming two new Death Eaters. He was asking for reports when two late Death Eaters burst in. Irritated by this new interruption, Voldemort welcomed them by a round of Crucio to teach them the merits of punctuality.

He was enjoying their delighteful cries when they were drown by a loud roar. Everybody turned like one in the direction of the failing silencing charm to see what could only be described as an enraged Nekojin, eyes ablaze and fur bristling.

Petrified, they all could only look as James Potter-Snape, wedding ring in its rightful place, seemed to materialise in the middle of their circle. Severus' pleas to stop fall into deaf ears as James rushed towards two peculiar Death Eaters.

Severus resigned himself and swore as he had just enough time to reach for Lucius and to get him out of harm's way before James went down like a vengeful angel on Mac Nair, all claws out. Goyle could only blink from his position on the floor as James leapt over his prone body.

Severus grabbed Lucius' wrist to lower his wand. He looked around at the others Death Eaters, shook his head and shouted loud enough to be heard by everybody "It's useless. The state he is in can be compared to the Vampires' Blood Lust. Even I can't stop him. And attacking him now will only get him to retaliate!"

The scene playing now was wild and horrifying. James was clawing at a trembling Mac Nair, in a boxing fashion. Left, right, left, right. And again, and again. An uppercut grazed Mac Nair's throat. James stopped for a while, letting Mac Nair get a breather before pouncing again. Mac Nair dodged, James' run-up taking him a little bit too far on the right. James came back again, and his opponent used the same evasive method. Again, James stumbled and missed him.

Mac Nair was beginning to think he would win this fight, when suddenly James jumped on his back and bit his ear. He shook the Nekojin off, losing the major part of his ear in the process. James spat the offending morsel before roaring again.

And again he locked Mac Nair in a little dance. Right, then left. Left and right, till Mac Nair tripped James to the floor. As he was nearing his fallen foe to kick him in the ribs, James sprang up and, with a wide swipe of his hand, caught Mac Nair in his lower stomach. Blood, which had, till now, been only splattering the floor began to flow.

Mac Nair screamed and huddled on himself on the floor. Beginning to see that he would not win this brawl so easily, Mac Nair began to look for help. He glanced at James, who was actually squatted on the floor observing him, and crawled in the direction Lucius was in. James waited a few seconds before pouncing.

Lucius and Severus, as well as the others surrounding them, had now an unobstructed view of the proceedings. They winced as James landed squarely, feet first, on Mac Nair's back, breaking some of his ribs in the process, and caught an handful of his hood and hair. He tilted Mac Nair's head back enough to expose his neck, and, with a savage roar, he cut it from one ear to the other, silencing his screams with his blood.

The Death Eater, who should have been immune to scenes of this caliber, seemed to suddenly feel a little bit queasy. A few were shaking, and some did their best to look everywhere but at the gruesome killing.

Still not satisfied with the death of his opponent, James took his time to widden the gap. He cut the back of the body's head till all that connected it to the rest of the body was the spinal column. The newest Death Eaters left the circle, some of them being noisily sick as soon as they left the room.

Grabbing the head in both hands, James twisted it sharply to the right, the crack of breaking bones reverberating in the deathly silent room. Standing up, the dripping head clutched in one hand, he sauntered back to his white-faced Mate, uncaring of the wide berth the others gave him.

Too far gone to speak, James offered the severed head to Severus. Not wanting to anger James when he was in this state, Severus reluctantly brought his hands up and shivered a little when the head was unceremonously dumped into them.

It took him a few try before he could speak, and his voice was still not really assured. "For me?"

James nodded and rubbed the side of his face against Severus' face, neck and shoulders, transferring a large quantity of blood to him.

"Well, thank you, this is a very….nice present." He noticed James' insistent stare. "I'm full for the moment, I'll keep it for later, alright? Why don't you go and warn the lair?"

James turned on his heels to leave but came back to vigourously rub his face against Severus' own. He skipped to the chimney, the Death Eaters respectfully stepping out of his way, and sticked his arm inside the conduit, bounding into place with the last of his adrenalin rush.

As soon as he was sure that James was not coming back unexpectedly, Severus rushed to drop the head on the body. From near, the damages were even worse, especially the bloody gap between the legs. Severus nodded grimly as Lucius stopped near him and whispered "I think I understand now better what you meant, Severus."

Severus went to wait near James while Lucius accioed all the Dark objects from the body's pockets and incinerated the black robes and mask. He looked up to see the arrival of the lair's leader, Guido Zabini, followed by a middle aged couple. The woman was crying. The three new Nekojins stepped to James and proceeded to sniff at his blood covered form. The female hugged him and strode to the body on which she spat. She then burst into tears and take refuge in her Mate's arms. Both left shortly.

Guido then squeezed James' shoulder and adressed Severus. "Take your Mate home to rest. Make sure he doesn't lick himself clean, we don't know what was in its blood. He did us a great service, you can be proud of him."

"I am." Severus tightened his embrace on an half asleep James who purred in response.

"Go, I'll take care of the rest."

Severus nodded and stepped in the hearth. He looked up, finding himself quite stupid for forgetting to ask how to travel by the mean of what James called 'floo worms'. He poked his head out of the hearth to ask Guido but the old Nekojin was standing over the body, his eyes locked with Vodemort's.

Shrugging, he looked at James, debating if he should wake him up or let him sleep when he noticed a few particules of soot dancing in the air. He looked up. His eyes widdened comically as he saw the soot colored cloud descending on them, envelopping them. He yelped as he felt his feet leaving the floor. Soon, the feeling of being whisked away through many chimneys took precedence on his senses and he made sure to tighten his hold on a slightly snoring James. It wouldn't do to have him tumbling out of a nice old witch's chimney in the state he was in. Or, even worse, out of the Minister's…No, it definitively would not be worth the commotion which would occur.

They were dumped with no warning on the Headmaster's hearth. Severus had just enough time to cushion James' fall with his body.

He looked up into the concerned and frantic blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. He winced as he remembered the state they were both in and prepared to submit to the interrogation he knew would follow.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this? First James rushed into my office to inform me you had left for a meeting, then he stuck his arm in the conduit, talked to it for a while before sticking it in anew, stepped on the hearth and disappeared! And now, you're both back, and in what state!"

"Well, I know you want answers but it will have to wait till I have James clean and in bed. And he need a check-up, he gave himself quite the work out today." He looked down at his robes, who were now covered in a disgusting mixture of blood and soot. "Don't worry. It is not our blood. But I'm burning both of our outfits."

He stood up and stretched. He extended his wand towards James, but it was shaking so much he pocketed it. "Could you cast an invisible charm on both of us? And levitate him to our quarters? We'll speak after."

They left in the direction of the professor's quarters, Severus making sure to keep an hand on James at all times. Dumbledore made it a quick trip, using all the secret passages he knew.

Meanwhile, in the Dark Lord's mansion, Guido had finished his examination of the body and was now walking around the circle of sycophants, looking each and every one of them in the eyes, noticing how the younger ones, who didn't have as much experience as the older ones, had trouble to keep their composure.

"Well, they certainly look like a group of students being caught being naughty by their Headmaster." He commented to Voldemort.

He went to stand in front of the Dark Lord once again. "Will you, as the Lair Leader, seek retribution on my grandson?"

"I am no fool, I can clearly see that it was no hasardous attack. As I have no wish to have your entire Lair breathing on my neck, I will order my Death Eaters not to. However, I'd like you to explain what Mac Nair did to warrant such a retribution."

The answer was quick in coming, Guido meeting Voldemort's eyes to let him see the truth, if he wished to use Legilimency. "He kidnapped and raped the underaged daughter of the couple you saw before murdering her."

"How...fitting a pubishment then." Voldemort mused coldly.

Guido nodded once. "Direct any Auror seeking information my way. Though I couldn't fathom why any Auror would want to interrogate you… Do you want to deal with the body, or shall I?"

"Don't worry yourself over such an insignificant matter."

"I shall take my leave then." He turned on himself, his eyes sweeping on the assembled Death Eaters. "And that, humans, is the reason why no none mess with the Nekojins." He inclined his head and left by floo worms.

The Dark Lord barked "Avery, Goyle! Get rid of the body in the usual way, the rest of you are dismissed!"

They couldn't walk away speedily enough, neither of them jalous of Avery and Goyle. Once alone, Voldemort sat himself in his throne, his hands gliding with a chafing and dry sound over the scales of his familiar coiled over his lap and the nearby floor. His cunning mind was trying to find ways to incorporate one James Potter in his plans, lest he would lose his Death Eaters one by one.


End file.
